BCSL1: Cloudy Star
by Starfire
Summary: What will it be for the blue one?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong to Saban. But other character does not they instead belong to me. I would like to thank Jade for helping me out and for those other people who made this fic possible. Well have fun reading it for that is where fiction comes to play. ::*-*:: 

### Blue Cloud Silver Lining Series  
Part One: Cloudy Star  
By Starfire

Kai sat in his quarters; a tired warrior who had the whole entire galaxy of responsibility on his shoulders. Sure, he liked his job as third in command of Terra Venture but his responsibility as the Blue Galaxy Ranger was trying on him mentally and physically. However, the feeling that he could keep his friends safe and happy, along with the thousands of people on Terra Venture, made up for it all. Except for the loneliness he felt when he saw a couple kissing, holding hands and being happy. He had sacrificed the one thing that ever made him feel that way. He left the only girl he loved back home just for a dream of being in command of a colony. 

Kai closed his eyes and put his hands to his head in self pity and disgust. He left her there all alone with out anyone to care for her or to look after her. Kai had left his heart and all that he knew. His decision still returned to haunt him in his dreams every night. 

Kai picked up a picture on his desk and stared at the image of a girl. She was wearing a silver dress and her long black hair glistened in the picture. She was posing to whoever was taking the picture, with her black ebony eyes glittered in amusement. 

_I was stupid to make such a decision. I was so stupid, breaking her heart, telling her I was leaving her and that I was going to a far away place._

He touched the glass covering the picture and sighed. _I was so stupid for not tell her where I was going, all for a dream I had. I was so stupid for running away from her love..._

**flash** 

It was a sunny day in Angel Grove. Two figures were yelping at each other while standing around on the beach. 

"Come on Kai stop being such a slow poke!" The silver clad girl tapped her feet in impatience, her body posed in a hip sort of way. Her eyes were glittering with laughter and amusement as she watched Kai try to figure out the newly purchased digital camera. 

"Hold on in a minute, I've almost got it." He held a silver and black box with a camera, trying to figure out how to operate it. 

"You said that five eons ago," She whined. "I'm getting a cramp." 

"Can't have that can we," he murmured, his head tilted down, trying to figure out the machinery. There was a flash and the camera caught a perfect image of the girl, causing Kai to smile. "Got it!" He crowed out in victory, not noticing a packed ball of water and sand was being aimed at him. "HEY!" He yelped out when one of the sand balls hit him in the head. 

Kai heard giggling and looked up murderously at the silver garbled girl. She was standing near the water, her hands still dirty from the sand balls she made. Kai start to approach her and her smiled disappeared in a flash. "Oh oh," she intoned and slowly backed away from Kai. "Now Kai don't you even thing about it. No....NO!!" She screeched when Kai grabbed her in his arms and dumped her in the water, along with himself. 

She came up spluttering, pushing her hair back. Kai chuckles, "Serves you right, Liz, for throwing sand balls at me." She pouted and made a puppy face. Kai groaned, "Now that is not fair, my Angel." She looked at him, still with those big ebony eyes of hers, and he knew he was trapped. He walked closer to her, feeling himself being tugged in by those eyes that seemed to be calling him to come closer. When he was standing by her, he started to lean his head down, coming closer and closer. All of a sudden he felt his legs pulled out from under him and he fell into the water, face first. He heard giggles and he looked up. "I am going to get you for that Liz." 

Liz chuckled. "If you catch me first, Kai." She then let out a scream and started running through the water. 

Kai jumped to his feet and ran after her. "Hey, come here so that I can dunk you!" He yelled after her. 

"No way..." 

**Flash ended** 

A hand landed on Kai's shoulder startling him out of his memories. He looked up to see his best friend, Kendrix, looking at him, her blue eyes mirrored her concern. "Kai, are you all right?" 

Kai forced a smiles on his face. "I'm all right Kendrix." He slowly put the picture back on his desk and stood up. "Was there something you needed?" 

Kendrix smiled a little, but worry still clouded her eyes. "Well, not really, but the guys wanted to know if you like to come to a picnic today?" 

Kai was going to automatically refuse, but he saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Alright, I'll come." He straightened up his blue GSA uniform and walked out of the room with Kendrix, heading to the beach area. 

To his surprise, Kendrix tugged him in the other direction. "No, no, no, wrong way, Kai." 

He looked puzzled, "Where are we going?" Kendrix grinned and Kai looked suspicious. "What are you up to?" 

Kendrix shook her golden hair and chuckled. "We're going to the park, silly." 

Kai sighs in exasperation and thought to himself, _Great the park._ He allowed himself to be dragged to the park by Kendrix. _God, I feel like a sack of potatoes, the way she is pulling at me._

Kai wasn't paying attention to the surroundings that Kendrix was dragging him to; he was more preoccupied with his gloomy thoughts. Kai was startled when he felt a quick shove at his back and found himself in a dark room. The door slid shut behind him with a fast _click,_ locking him in. 

"What is going on here?" Kai yelped out when he got his balance back. He walked over to the door and banged on it. "Kendrix, this is not funny! You guys, this is not funny at all!" 

Kai looked around the area and frowned. _What on Terra Venture is going on around here?_ He walked further into the room, surprised when he tripped over something. "What the....?" He heard the thing he tripped over groan and shift on the ground. 

Kai looked confused and felt panic settle in him._Am I being kept prisoner by Scorpius?_ he asked himself. Kai quickly went over to the door and felt around, finding a light switch. He flipped the switch and immediately the room was flooded with brightness. He was startled to see a girl lying on the floor, clothed in a silver dress. Her long black hair was covering her face and she was struggling with the ropes on her wrists. 

Kai quickly knelt beside her and untied her wrists. "Are you alright?" He asked as he untied her ankles. To his surprise, she kicked him and flipped onto her feet. Brushing her hair out of her face, she stood in a defense position. 

"Look, I don't know what you want with me but you better..." Her hair was finally out of her face and Kai got a closer look, gasping suddenly. 

"Liz?" He saw her head snap up and she looked at him with startled eyes. 

"Kai?" She looked like she was going to pass out from shock. 

They both exclaimed together, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" 

Kai shook his head. "This is nuts." 

She nodded her head. "You are correct on that." 

Kai watched her fold her arms across her chest. He could sense the waves of anger flowing through her body and her eyes flashed in the lighting. Kai sighed, "Do you have any clue why we are being held here?" 

She glared at Kai and muttered sarcastically, "Gee, lets see. I was walking down the corridor, minding my own business, when all of a sudden I get knocked in the head!" 

Kai winced as her words became louder, until she was yelling. He knew she had a temper, but not this bad. _I guess I screwed up there,_ he thought grimly to himself as he looked around the room. 

All of a sudden some Sting Wingers appeared and took hold of both of Kai and Liz. "What the hell?" Kai exclaimed as they both materialized on the beach. Trakeena was standing before them, a smirk on her face, as she seductively approached Kai and Liz. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Trakeena grinned at Kai as she walked closer to the struggling girl in silver. 

"Let her go!" Kai shouted as he struggled more against the Sting Winger. 

Trakeena shook her head. "Make me." She smiled evilly when she saw Kai struggle more. All of a sudden, explosions came out of every direction and hit the Sting Wingers that held Liz and Kai. 

"Hang on were coming!" Leo exclaimed out loud. Kai quickly grabbed Liz and drug her behind some trees. 

Trakeena growled, "Illusiota attack!!" 

Liz smiled evilly at Kai and kicked him in the gut. "Liz, what are you doing?!" 

The figure of Liz disappeared to reveal a monster that was shaped in a humanoid figure, but had a black mask on her face and antennas sticking out of her head. It held a staff in its hand and hand sharp talons on the side of it's body. "I am not Liz, blue power pest!" The monster hissed. "I am Illusiota," she then kicked Kai and blasted him with her staff. "Now die!" 

Kai jumped out of the way and tumbled across the ground. He snapped his morpher out and cried out, "GO GALACTIC!" Kai then morphed into the Blue Galaxy Ranger and blocked the blow with his quasar saber. "I think not, you monster." 

The monster created an illusion of Leo, Kendrix, and Maya yelling out for help. Kai's head snapped up, "I am coming guys." He ran to where Leo, Maya and Kendrix were supposedly suppose to be. To his anger and shock he saw them disappear like a dream. "Damn it!" 

Illusiota then chuckled as she made the area appear to be filled with hundreds of Sting Wingers. Leo tried to slash one Sting Winger with his quasar saber but it passed through. "What in the world?" 

Kendrix yelped out in pain when she was kicked in the stomach. "What's going on?" 

Maya heavily panted out from the exertion. "Some are illusions but some are real!" she yelled to her friends. 

Damon flipped out of the way and was kicked from behind. Maya quickly ran over and backed him up. "Which ones are real?" Damon asked in heavy pants. 

Kendrix blocked an imaginary kick, only to be kicked in her chest. "I don't.._oof_..know, but we can't last this way!" 

Kai ducked a punch and was hit in the chest. He spun in the air and fell on the ground, groaning. "KAI!" Leo yelled out in fear for his friend and comrade. 

Five Sting Wingers approached Kai in his weakened state. The other Rangers tried to get to him, but they were tackled by Sting Wingers. The five Sting Wingers brought up their arms and were about to stab Kai when all of a sudden the heads of the five Sting Wingers were cut off. The bodies were wiggling around the area when the illusion of the five Sting Winger disappeared. Only one Sting Winger was left on the ground with it's head lopped off. 

Leo looked up with the others. "What the hell was that?" 

A silver circle bounced off the tree and rebounded back in the opposite direction. The sound of it flying in the air was heard and it went towards a hill. To the rangers surprise, a hand went up and caught it. The figure appeared, causing them all to gasp in shock and absolute surprise. 

"A Silver Galaxy Ranger!!" Maya breathed in awe. 

Kendrix frowned. "Who is that?" 

The Silver Ranger flipped into the air and yelled out, "Omega Chakrum!" The Silver Ranger then threw the silver circle at an invisible spot. 

Leo frowned behind his helmet. "What is the Silver Ranger doing?" 

To their shock they heard a yelp and the Illusiota appeared with burn marks on her chest plate. The Silver Chakrum rebounded off Illusiota and the Silver Ranger caught it and started running straight at the monster, her silver quasar saber drawn out of the shield. The Silver Ranger attacked Illusiota, striking and battering the monster until all the extra images of Sting Wingers disappeared. 

Leo started to attack the Sting Wingers and the others joined in. Kai slowly got up and start fighting again. A small part of his mind was nagging at him about the Silver Galaxy Ranger. _There's another quasar saber? That is just not possible, but I see the Silver Ranger here._ He mentally argued with himself as he fought more furiously. 

The Silver Galaxy Ranger then ran straight at the monster and turned into a silver orb, passing through Illusiota. The Illusiota monster screamed out and fell down. There was an explosion and the monster was no more. 

The other Rangers finished defeating the Sting Wingers and looked around for the Silver Ranger. To there surprise, there was no trace of the Silver Ranger. "Hey where did the Silver Ranger go?" Damon exclaimed, put off from the fight. 

Maya sighed. "So, the legends were true." 

The Galaxy Rangers all demorphed and looked at Maya in confusion. "What do you mean, Maya?" Kendrix asked, still winded from the fight. 

Maya looked at the others. "Well, there was a legend on Mirinoi that there was a sixth quasar saber, but it was lost in another dimension." 

"A sixth quasar saber?" Kai frowned. _This is so weird._ He thought to himself. 

Maya nodded her head. "It was supposed to be placed in the stone, but somehow it was lost. The elders believed that it was seeking the chosen one that it belong to." 

"Chosen one?" Leo asked in disbelief. _Reminds me of a commercial for toliet paper._

"Yeah, chosen one," Maya shrugged. "You see, for us we are the chosen ones who were predicted to appear on the planet and draw the sabers." 

Kendrix nodded her head in understanding. "So, you are saying that this sixth chosen one was not with us. So, the sixth quasar saber decided to go find him or her." 

Maya sighs, "That was what I was thought." 

Kai stared into the sky and walked away from the group, turning his attention to the ocean of Terra Venture. 

Kendrix frowned and walked over to Kai. "Kai, are you alright?" 

Leo looked puzzled. "Hey, who was that girl in the silver dress?" 

Kai looked up at Kendrix in dejection. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Kendrix raised her eyebrow and pushed back her glasses. "Kai, don't lie to me. We have been friends for so long." 

Kai heard Leo and sighed. "She was an illusion of my girlfriend," he said sadly, his statement startling the others. 

Damon and Leo gapped at Kai. "YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!!!" They exclaimed in shock. 

Kendrix and Maya gave Leo and Damon a disgusted look, _Insensitive idiots._

Kai looked at the water again, "Yes, long ago...it seems far away.." His uniform was blowing in the wind and a few smudges of dirt covered his clothing from when he fell. 

"The girl in the picture..." Kendrix realized, giving Kai a sympathetic look. 

Kai sighed. "Yeah, that is her Kendrix. It seems that I will never have any peace from her..." 

Maya looked at Kai with a knowing looking. "And Trakeena brought her up in the most cruel way, by using her form as a disguise for her monster," Maya said slowly. 

Kai nodded his head, "Yes." He sighed, _I should have told her. I should have told the truth...now it is to late._ He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward. 

The others looked at each other worriedly and then at Kai, who was watching the sun setting over the waters. 

A dark figure stood on a cliff watching the five people on the beach. _One day...one destiny...in a cloudy star,_The dark figure thought as it faded away from the cliff. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers. I only own the other characters to other concepts in this fic. Anything and everything is all in my mind so welcome to the muse light zone. J/K I hope you enjoy what I wrote. ::*-*:: 

### Silver Cloud Blue Lining  
Part Two: Cloud Lining  
By Starfire

Kai awoke the next morning, his body aching all over, feeling as if he had been used as a punching bag. He stood up from his bed and straightened out his blue pajamas with fluffy, white bunnies imprinted on them. His hair was in disarray from his restless sleep. Kai slowly drug himself to the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. The lights blinked on and he winced as the bright light flooded the room. 

Kai looked into the mirror and saw the dark, black rings under his eyes. _You look like hell, Kai,_ he thought to himself, rubbing his face with his hands. He turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water on his face, in an attempt to wake himself up. 

Kai leaned his head over the sink and felt the edges of stress stringing through his body. Lately he been having a tiring week. He fought the Sting Wingers almost every day, along with a new monster that Scorpius kept sending down. The only thing more frustrating then his schedule was the new mysterious Silver Galaxy Ranger. The Silver Ranger kept appearing on the scene before they arrived, then disappeared after things were taken care of. _Sure, the help is appreciated, but I can't shake this feeling that there was something familiar about him or her. Why can't that Ranger just tell us who he or she is?_ Kai shook his head and rubbed his neck. _Why can't I have a vacation?_ He asked himself as he slowly headed to his compact GSA regulation shower for a hot bath. 

To top everything off, Kai had to baby-sit Commander Stanton's daughter, Jodie. _Sure, she is a sweet kid,_ Kai thought to himself as he stepped into the shower, unaware of the fact that he was fully clothed. _But sometimes she is too active for me to keep up._ He turned on the water and yelped when cold water hit him. He tried to step back, only to land on a bar of soap, causing him to fall flat on his rear. "Ouch," he whimpered. 

Kai shook his head, disoriented from the fall. He heard giggling coming from somewhere, and since his vision was blurred, he only saw a shadow of silver running past his bathroom door. Then the giggling stopped and his vision became clear once again. _Great now I am hallucinating._

Kai slowly got up onto feet and noticed an uncomfortable sensation. He looked down at himself and grimaced. "Great, I forgot to undress!" He picked at his wet pajamas that clung to his body like glue and grimaced again. "Just what I need." 

Kai walked out of the shower and, grabbing a large blue towel, began to dry himself. He walked out and picked up the dry clothing that he already laid out. He dressed quickly and was in the middle of putting on his white shirt, when he froze in shock. He looked and saw a small angel necklace that he had given Liz as a birthday present, hanging on the picture frame that contained her picture. _That's not possible..._ he thought to himself in disbelief. He walked across the room slowly and picked up the necklace, dangling it in front of his face. The small sapphire heart was delicately placed in the hands of a silver angel. His face went pale and he looked around the room to see if anyone was there. 

_This must be some sort of sick joke,_ he thought to himself bitterly. _This can't be her necklace. I know she is not here._

Kai picked up the picture frame and sighed in despair. "Why do you keep on haunting my life? Why can't I forget who you are to me?" He gently sat the picture back down on the table and brushed away his tears. Kai put the angel necklace around his neck, hiding it underneath his white shirt. 

Kai tiredly headed out of his quarters and started in the direction of the food court. He didn't feel like cooking today; the thought of food somehow depressed him. Kai kept walking, not watching where he was heading. He heard someone giggle and his head snapped up fast, catching a glimpse of silver. "Can it be?" Kai whispered as he chased after the shadow. 

Kai kept on running until he crashed into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going, Kai!" Damon yelped out angrily. 

Kai looks down and saw the irked green ranger. "Sorry man," he apologized while trying to see further in the corridor. 

Damon cranked his neck and slowly climbed to his feet. "What are you looking for Kai?" _I think he lost it._Damon thought to himself as he watch the confused blue galaxy looking disarrayed. 

Kai sighs, "A person dressed in silver...I think." Kai slowly got to his feet dejectedly. 

Damon shook his head and looked at Kai in bewilderment. "Um, Kai, there was no one in this corridor except for me and you." _Man, Kai doesn't look so good,_ Damon thought to himself. 

Kai looked down sadly, "I swear I saw someone." 

Damon's brown eyes glinted in concern for his friend. "Maybe you should lay down and rest, Kai. You've been working to much lately, after all." 

Kai nodded his head. He knew that arguing with Damon wouldn't get him anywhere. Besides that, he couldn't tell Damon that he wasn't sleeping well as of late. The images of Liz haunted his dreams, pushing agony into his soul for what he could not have anymore. 

Damon shook his head and looked at his watch. "Aw man, I'm late for a meeting." He patted Kai on the shoulder and started running. "I'll see you later Kai." The last glimpse that Kai saw was a flash of Damon's green jump suit. _Maybe I am losing my mind,_ he thought to himself as he resumed his course for the food court. 

When he arrived at the food court, he got a plate of that day's special, which was Alfreudo. The thought of the food was making him even more depressed. _Liz always love Alfreudo..._

*~*~Flash~*~* 

Kai was in his family's house, cooking a pot of Alfreudo, when he saw a golden hand reaching for the spoon that contained his special sauce. He quickly grabbed his spatula and smacked the hand away. He spun around and pretended to scorn. "Not yet, Liz." 

He saw her pouting at him. "But I'm hungry and you are such a good cook." She looked pleadingly at Kai, who straightened his white chef's hat. 

"Flattery won't give you a bite." Kai said, causing her to pout more. 

Liz dashed for the spoon and grabbed it. Kai quickly grabbed her hand and they both struggled against each other. Some of the sauce dripped onto Liz's silver shirt and she growled. "Now look what you done!!" 

Kai eyes twinkled with amusement. "You were the one who was asking for it!" He was surprised when she took some flour and threw it at him. 

"Take that!" Liz smirked. 

Kai looked down at his blue shirt and apron. "Your going to pay for that Liz." Kai threw some flour at her and she quickly ducked. 

"Missed me. Missed me." She taunted. Kai quickly grabbed ammunitions of fruit and other foods and started tossing it at her. Liz did the same thing and she was soon tackled by Kai, who started tickling her. 

"Hey! No, no, no! " Liz laughed breathlessly, trying to get Kai off her. Kai grinned evilly and poured oil on her. "EWWWW KAI!!" She screeched out. At that moment, the timer went off and they both got off the floor. 

Kai quickly ran to turn off the stove and cooker. He watched as Liz streamed her hands through her hair and made a face. "EWW," she moaned. 

Kai grinned at Liz, "Should I bake you?" 

Liz stuck her tongue out at Kai. "I could say the same thing about you, hot shot." 

Kai placed his hand on his hair and found it covered with tomato insides. He groaned, "Great!! I look like a tornado of tomato hit me." 

Liz chuckled, "Well you deserved it." 

Kai shook his head in exasperation. 

*~*~Flash Ended~*~* 

Kai sighed, picking at his food, when all of a sudden his communicator went off. He looked around him and quickly walked to another area, where he could answer his communicator in private. "Kai here, what's up?" 

He heard the panicking voice of Alpha Six, the Rangers' automaton. "Ayiyiyiyiyi! Kai, the others are being attacked in the park dome!" 

Kai sighed. _Will I ever have a break?_ He quickly morphed and teleported to the park area, just in time to see his teammates being hit by a monster. "COSMA CLAW!" He shouted. 

Kai jumped out and hit the monster that was shaped like a mantis with wings on the side of it's legs. Kai then repeatedly slashed the monster in the back and then the front. Unknown to Kai, a shadow was approaching closer to him. 

Leo gasped out while trying to struggle out of his bonds and fight the Sting Wingers at the same time. 

"KAI LOOK OUT!" Kendrix screamed. 

"WATCH YOUR BACK KAI!" Maya shouted to the Blue Ranger. 

Kai was so occupied with the monster that he didn't hear the others calling out to him. He blocked and slashed the monster. The shadow held a staff shaped spear and was ready to stab Kai in the back. On the down swing, the shadow brought the staff spear downward fast. 

Leo screamed out, "NOOO KAI LOOK OUT!!!" 

There was a flash of silver and the Silver Ranger appeared right in front of the staff spear. It went right though the silver rangers shoulder, "AHHH!!" There was a scream of pain and the Silver Ranger kicked the shadow away. 

Kai spun around to see the Silver Ranger in front of him, with a injury that was meant for him. _Good lord..._ Kai thought to himself, but to his surprise and shock, the Mantis monster was about to strike him down. The Silver Ranger saw this and flipped in the air, tackling the monster and striking it with the silver quasar saber. 

The Mantis monster screamed out in pain and there was a electrical surge. Kai was quickly tackled by the Sting Wingers and he fought them off. Leo was able to get free of his bonds and he released the others who joined in the fight against the Sting Wingers. 

The Mantis monster was aiming his hand at Kai and was about to shoot him. The Silver Ranger saw this and grabbed the Mantis monster from behind, struggling with the gun. All of a sudden the Silver Galaxy Ranger demorphed, revealing a girl clad in silver. Her long black hair was in disarrangement as she struggled against the Mantis monster, who was overpowering her. She screamed out, **"KAI RUN!!!" **

Kai's head snapped up and his eyes widened behind his helmet, "LIZ!!" 

The other rangers froze to see the girl fighting the Mantis monster. Liz managed to get the hand away from Kai and she brought out a blaster from her hip, shooting the Mantis monster in the back. Still struggling, the Mantis tried to get free, but was falling backwards when Liz shot him again. 

To his horror and disbelief, Kai watched the Mantis monster fall back, taking Liz with him. **"I LOVE YOU KAI!!"** were the last words he heard from the silver clad girl as she fell backwards with the monster. 

An explosion blinded his sight and Kai screamed. _"ANGEL NO!!!"_ Kai fought off the Sting Wingers and ran to the area where the explosion had occurred, but to his dismay there was no indication that she was there. 

Kai demorphed, feeling pain flow through his heart as sobs racked his body. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist. "Liz...why....why...?" He repeated, sobbing out his soul, repeating Liz's name, hoping it would bring her back to his lonely existence. _Why did you not tell me? Why did things have to be this way?_

Kendrix demorphed with the others and looked at them worriedly. Leo eyes mirrored sympathy and sadness. _I hope Kai is alright after this,_ Leo thought grimly to himself. He and the others walked slowly to Kai. 

Kendrix knelt next to Kai and hugged his sobbing figure. "Shhh Kai shhhh." She murmured, worry and sadness were visible in her eyes as she rubbed Kai's back in a soothing gesture. 

A figure was standing by a nearby tree. He pulled his black cloak over his head and looked on at the rangers that had gathered around Kai. _Time is like a cloud with a silver lining,_The figure thought to himself as he raised up a device in his hand and tapped in a command, vanishing in a sparkle of silver. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers. Any characters that is mention here that does not belong to Saban belongs to me. I would like to thank Jade and other people that help me on this fic. Well have fun reading this fic and enjoy. :::*-*::: 

### Silver Star Memories  
Part three   
of   
Blue Cloud Silver Lining  
By Starfire

She woke up, disoriented to the surrounds around her. The cold penetrated her body, while pain throbbed in her shoulder. _Where am I? It's so cold..._ she thought to herself, slowly trying to sit up, bonking her helmet on a wall above her. 

_Wait a minute, helmet?_ She thought to herself, looking at her gloved hands. I'm morphed? She placed her hands on the wall and found latches where she could open the box like coffin she was confined in. Her hands felt weak and numb, but she pushed with all her might and was able to open the box. Slowly, she crawled out of the box, falling down on the floor. 

She looked around the area, finding herself on some sort of ship, in a room with a bluish glow. A man in a black cloak stood watching her. As she struggled up to her feet, her legs felt like jello. "Kai..." She whispered hoarsely, her throat feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. _Can it be him?_

The stranger chuckled in annoying sort of way, "I am afraid not, Silver Galaxy Ranger." _Well , well, I was right about her liking that blue boy._ The stranger thought to himself as he looked at the battered Silver Ranger. 

She frowned, "Who are you?" _If that is not Kai, then where am I am and how is it I am alive?_

The stranger walked in front of her and tossed off his cloak. 

She gasped. "But...but..how? You're ..you're...suppose to be on Earth?" 

The guy chuckled once again. "Well we do have other forms of transportation. I guess you just found yourself lucky to be rescued by the best of the best." 

She shook her head and looked annoy at the stranger, who was morphed as the Silver Astro Ranger. _Talk about egotistical!_

He chuckled at her and demorphed, causing her eyes widen more behind her helmet. There in front of her stood a boy with deep gray eyes and silver hair. _Well, his pictures don't do him any justice._ She sighed and demorphed as well. She looked down at herself and noticed that her clothing was still burnt from the fight. _Thank god I wasn't hallucinating about that fight._

She looked up at the stranger. "Who are you?" _Never did pay attention to his name._

He face dimpled in a charming way. "The name is Zhane. I am the Silver Ranger from KO-35. And you are..?" 

She sighed. "My name is Elizabeth Chang. I guess...I'm the Silver Galaxy Ranger of Terra Venture. Well, sort of..." _Well, what was I suppose to say? 'Umm...I appear and disappear like a shadow'?_ She thought tiredly to herself. 

Zhane shook his head. "And you have a crush on old blue boy, I bet." 

Liz blushed. "Yes, I...umm...where are we?" *_Was I that obvious? Did I hover over him so much?_* She unconsciously projected. 

Zhane grinned. "You are on the Astro Megaship." *_ And, yes, you were that obvious._* Zhane projected back, unaware of what he was doing until after he did it. He noticed that she was looking at him in shock. 

*_ Did you just do what I just thought you just did?_* They both projected at the same time. 

Zhane shook his head. "This is so weird. I thought only KO-35er's could possess telepathic abilities." 

Liz frowned in thought. "Not really. In theory, Earth people can do it to some extent, if they just use more percentage of their brain." _Is this just a dream that I am going to wake up from?_

Zhane shook his head. "I have no idea...of course I never met anyone on Earth who possessed these qualities." 

Liz shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I guess not that many people on Earth would reveal that they are telepathic. " 

Zhane frowned, "Why?" 

She looked at Zhane sadly. "If we did, then we would have been taken against our will and exploited to use our abilities for evil causes." 

Zhane shook his head. "That seems harsh." 

Liz nodded her head. "Yes, but that was the way I lived. Of course, I am adopted. I never knew my real parents that well." 

Zhane shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Come on, Elizabeth Chang of Earth. We better find you some new clothes, if we are not caught on this ship." 

Liz frowned. "Speaking of which, why are we on the Astro Megaship? If my memory serves me correctly, it was taken by the Galaxy Rangers." 

He nods his head. "Yeah, but I needed to place you in that freezer to keep you alive." 

Liz sighs, "Why are you here exactly?" 

He smirked in a knowing look. "Simple. I'm beating my best friend, Andros, to the punch." 

She looked at him in confusion, "What?" 

Zhane chuckled. "Andros is the Red Ranger of KO-35." 

Liz's eyes opened wide. "Oh, you mean that boy who has striped hair?" 

Zhane laughed more._Oh, if Andros could hear this..._ "You can say that to me, but don't let him catch you calling him that. You see, some data cards were stolen and we need to get them back." He slowly motioned to the door and she followed Zhane in puzzlement. 

"Why do you need these data cards?" She whispered in a low tone. 

Zhane sighed and looked at Liz. "The data cards contain the Psycho Rangers." 

Liz gasped in shock. "Oh lord." 

He nodded his head. "Exactly. You see, when Andros finds out about this, he will scramble all the way over to Terra Venture, because that's where the data cards were taken to." 

Zhane opened the door and tugged Liz inside. They then tip toed to a door with a silver star next to it. Zhane entered the room and pulled Liz in after him, shutting the door behind them. 

"Now, lets find you some clothing," he murmured as he headed to the closet, scanning through it. 

Liz sighed and sat on a chair. "Where are we?" 

"In my room," he murmured, tossing clothing left and right over his shoulder. "Tell me, how did you meet o blue boy?" 

Liz chuckled, "His name is Kai Chen. We met when we were small, you could say." Her eyes misted with memorizes. "I was around five..." 

*~*~Flash~*~* 

Liz was swinging on the swing set when she noticed a figure in the distance. She jumped off the swing, her long black hair shining in the sun as she landed on her feet. 

Liz walked closer to the figure, who was practicing some sort of martial arts style. His black spiky hair was drooping down from the sweat he had worked up. She looks puzzled when he slumped defeatedly and sat on the ground panting heavily. "What's wrong?" She asked, puzzled, and saw the boy jump up in defensive stance. 

"Nothing, " he murmured as he got back into defensive stance. 

Liz blinked in curiosity. "Then why did you look defeated for a second?" 

He looked up, exhausted. "I can't seem to get this technique down and if I don't my father is going to lecture me." 

Liz frowned. "Maybe you need to relax a bit." 

He looked at her warily. "What would a girl know about martial arts?" 

Her eyes flashed in anger. "Let's spar and you'll see what this girl can do." 

He looked at her unconcernedly and got into a defensive stance. "I am not going to be easy on you just because you are a girl." 

Liz narrowed her eyes in focus. "Whatever.." They both circled each other warily. Kai then went on the offense and threw his fist out at her. She immediately blocked his arm and swiped his feet from under him. He fell and got back to his feet once again. He then tried to use a combination of a punch kick, but to his frustration, she blocked them and push him away. 

He panted hard and looked defeated. "I stand corrected." 

Liz looked at him, her breath still short from the sparring. "Well, I will make a deal with you then." 

He looked at her warily, "What?" 

Liz grinned mischievously, "I will teach you what you are doing wrong if..." 

He frowned, "If what?" 

She continued on. "If you will tell me your name and be my friend." 

"Why do you want to be my friend?" 

Liz sighed. "You look like you need one right now." He started to open his mouth to retort but she beat him to the punch. "And I want to be your friend." She watched his mouth quickly shut and open again. 

He then changed his mind on what he was going to say. "I'm Kai Chen and I will be happy to be your friend." 

Liz smiled. "Then Kai, lets fix whatever is wrong with those steps." He smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement. 

*~*~Flash ended~*~* 

Zhane chuckled. "So, that was how it began." He pulled out a silver shirt and sighed. "I'm afraid this is the only thing that I have that might fit you." 

Liz shrugged. "It's alright, but I can go home and...good lord I forgot!!" She slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. 

Zhane frowned and looked at Liz in confusion. "Forgot what?" 

Liz rubbed her head tiredly. "My pet...I forgot to feed my pet or check on him." She moaned and shook her head. _God, I hope he doesn't flame my room._

Zhane grinned. "A pet? You're worried about your pet?" He fell down on the floor laughing. He gasped out, "You just got stabbed and you're worrying about your pet!" 

She glared at Zhane, "If your pet could flame your room, you would be worried too." 

Zhane looked nervous all of a sudden. "Flame your room.....um...what exactly is your pet?" 

Liz smirked. " When I get home, you will see." She took the shirt from Zhane and looked at him pointedly. 

He blinked at her in confusion, "What?" 

Liz glared at him. "Turn around." She said the words like she was telling a three year old to behave. She watched him warily. When he turned around and she quickly changed her top. "Okay, I'm done." She started to roll up the sleeves in five folds and sighed. 

He looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah, well it is really big on you." 

Liz sighed. "Now what do we do? Also can I go home?" 

Zhane sighed. "Okay, lets go.." She pressed two buttons on her morpher and they both teleported to her room in a flash of silver. 

DECA's camera eye turned on after they left," Welcome back Zhane...." Her voice echo in the room as the light turned off. 

A inscription on the wall hidden behind the cryotube flashed. _*Memories of a Silver Star will arise. The hope of the world they would be. May they help the universe they created.*_


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers. But other factors like Kai's middle name belong to me to the other stuff in this fic. I would like to thank Jade and the other people who help me out on my fics. They are the true wonders in my life and the main power drive that kicks me into writing more. Hope you have fun reading. ::*-*:: 

### Blue Cloud Silver Lining  
Part Four: Cloudy Tears  
By: Starfire

Kai laid in his bed, his mind haunted by the vision of his angel, falling and being blow to bits. He didn't have any more tears to shed; all of his tears were gone, from all the sobbing he went through. He was oblivious to everything around him. Nothing could penetrate his mourning for the loss of his love. He stared blankly at the white walls, his mind and very essence were stored in a center area of his brain. 

Kendrix looked at her best friend and then at the other rangers. "What do we do now?" She brushed Kai's hair away from his forehead. There was no response in him. To Kendrix, he seemed like a dead entity and that was scaring her. _Please come back to us, Kai._ She shivered at the blank look in her old friend's eyes. 

Leo paced the room anxiously, pausing to look at his comrade, before going back to his pacing. _I can't believe it. This sucks!_ He thought grimly as he paced more. _Worst of all, this has to happen to Kai!_

*~*~Inner mind~*~* 

Kai stood on a cliff, watching the waves crash back and forth in a steady rhythm. He turned his head and saw a mist forming on the beach. He suddenly heard childish laughter. 

"Hey, no fair Kai!!" A little girl screamed out as she ran as fast as her little legs could go. "You can't catch me!" 

A little boy with black hair chased her. "Yeah I will!" He chuckled as he went after her. 

Kai looked closer and gasped when he recognized himself and Liz. He smiled slowly, watching the fond memory of him and her running around the area. 

Little Liz giggled. "You can't! I'm too fast!" 

Little Kai smirked. "That's what you think..." He saw her grab her little bucket and tossed water at his younger self. 

He slowly sighed from the memory, pain engulfing his soul at a wary pace. _It's not fair, it's just not fair._ He thought bitterly to himself, clenching his hands at his side. 

Screams of laughter echoed around the area and the weather suddenly turned stormy. The past memory he was watching faded into nonexistence, leaving nothing but the sound of thunder in the air. He looked down the cliff in deep thought and took a step to the edge. _I have nothing more to live for._ He thought bitterly to himself as he looked up into the sky, blinking away his tears. 

He took one step and was about to step off the crumbling cliff, when a hand landed on his shoulder. Kai jumped around and was surprised to see Liz looking at him. "Liz?" He whispered in a hoarse voice, his eyes devouring her imagine in hungry gulps. She nodded her head and looked at him with sad eyes. She slowly backed away and beckoned to him with her hands. 

Kai frowned and slowly followed her far away from the cliff. Her ebony eyes kept beckoning him to come closer, causing himself to feel drawn into her. She led him through a mist and they appeared in a dark room that seemed to be glowing. "What is this place?" He whispered, the coolness of the room making him shiver. She pointed to a tube that was glowing blue and nodded. He frowned at her and slowly approached the tube in cautious steps. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered from the cold. 

The tube was fogged up with mist, but an image of a person inside was seen. Kai slowly brushed his hand over the tube to clear away the mist. To his surprise, he saw Liz inside. He then quickly jerked up and found himself inside his room. His face was sweaty and he looked around the room wildly. 

Kendrix raised her head. "Are you alright, Kai?" She asked with concern. She walked over and touched his arm, feeling him tremble. 

"Kai...?" She repeated. To her surprise, Kai quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. _He must be in disillusioned state...or maybe he is in shock.._ Kendrix tried to reassure herself that her best friend was alright. 

Kendrix yelled out after the Blue Galaxy Ranger, "Hey, where you going?" 

Leo jerked up from the table, waking up. "Who...what...?" He looked around the room groggily and saw Kendrix run out. _Now what?_

~*~*~*~ 

The silver clothed girl grinned. "Be careful when you enter, Zhane. You might get roasted on an open grill." She started to tap her pass code into the door panel and heard the mechanism beep at her. _This will be interesting,_ she mused as she turned to look at the man next to her. 

The Silver Astro Ranger smirked, "Yeah, right. Dragons don't exist, Liz." _At least I hope they don't._ He didn't see the knowing grin on her face as he heard the door hiss open. 

He walked in cautiously as the girl in silver followed behind him. He felt a warning bell flare into his head, pounding like a thousand dings and dongs through his senses. A childish voice all of a sudden appeared, MOMMY!!!!!! 

A sudden blast of red, purple, blue, and yellow assaulted his eyes in the dark. He felt himself being knocked down by the bundle of colors and fell down with an _ooof_. The lights came on with a flick of Liz's finger and Zhane got his first glimpse of a...**"DRAGON!!!"** He yelped out, in both disbelief and terror. 

He watched the dragon's golden eyes widen as he yelped out telepathically, _"BADDY, BADDY, MOMMY KILL HIM!!!"_

Zhane composed himself as fast as he could, but he felt like bawling over like a baby. He felt his heart pounding from the jolt of realization that a dragon truly existed. He was so immersed in his shock that he didn't realize that the sobbing telepathic cries stopped. He looked up to see the silver garbled girl holding the dragon in her arms, like a normal Terran would for a baby. "There, there Tannen, he's a friend, he won't hurt you." He saw the colors of the creature tone down to mellow colors of blue, pink, and green. 

_A live breathing dragon…who knew that they still existed._ He approached Liz cautiously, who was holding her precious bundle in her arms. "You weren't kidding...were you?" 

A flash of annoyance appeared on the girl's face as she looked him up and down. "I wasn't lying. Why should I? Hmm…" He heard her use a reprimanded tone at him, that made him set his teeth on edge. For some strange reason, this girl reminded him of his mother giving him a good swift kick in his _tushy. _

"Well, it was sort of farfetched.." He said in a little voice as he glanced warily at the dragon that was eyeing him indignantly. 

_You weird man stay away from my mommy.. _Zhane heard a childish voice in his head and he glanced between the dragon and Liz. 

"Did that thing just talk?" He asked in an ignorant way. 

"Tannen can talk and I would appreciate it if you would call him Tannen. You seem he doesn't like being referred to as a thing," she said sweetly. "Or would you like me to refer to you as a thing?" Tannen lifted his head and laid it against Liz's shoulder, puffing out a cloud of smoke at Zhane. 

The once fearless Silver Astro Ranger backed away from the irritated dragon. He felt the vibes where if he got closer to Liz, the dragon would BBQ him without a thought. "Okay umm…Sannen…" He saw the dragon's colors change into red, orange, yellow; flaming hot colors that seemed to cause his optical nerves to scream in pain. The feeling of anger surrounded him from the direction of where the dragon was cradled. 

He heard a loud angry voice in his head howling out, _ME TANNEN, T-A-N-N-E-N._ Then a large ball of fire came shooting out, burning part of Zhane's sleeve. Zhane instinctively dropped to the floor, rolling back and forth, trying to extinguish the flame. A large, gaseous, white cloud came down on him, covering him and getting rid of the flames. 

Zhane felt gentle, steady hands help him up, then all of a sudden dropped onto the couch without a thought. He looked up to see Liz, still holding Tannen, looking at him with concern, irritation, and something between the lines of amusement and anger. He then realized something that truly disturbed him. "Umm…did you just help me?" He watched her nod her head and felt trepidation run through his system. "But how?" _This is odd…in a way…she can use telepathic abilities._

Zhane watch's fear and exasperation cross over her face. "I am…able to move objects without my hands." The girl slowly sat down opposite of him on a chair that seemed to have slid over to her. She was stroking Tannen absently as she thought back. "I was born with this ability…long ago…my parents never thought it was odd..but they told me to never tell anyone." Tannen turned blue and green as he wagged his tail in bliss. 

"So you have telekinesis as well as telepathy?" Zhane asked in understanding a boyish grin spread across his face. "That means you can open soda pops like the rest of us egg heads." 

Amusement flashed over her. "Actually you aren't an egghead. In my opinion, you are egotistical." _Not to mention annoying,_ she thought with amusement, feeling Tannen nod his head against her in agreement. 

The Silver Astro pretended to bring his hands to his arm and make a stabbing gesture. "You've wounded me to the quick, my lady." 

Liz rolled her eyes. "No, if I did wound you, it would be because you ran yourself into the end of my sword." _Not to mention a serious headache._ Tannen snorted in laughter, his colors changed to deep violet and pink. 

Zhane looked on with amusement. "Why aren't you with the elusive Blue Ranger now? Why are you not telling him who you are?" A searing pain zipped through her face as she looked at the man before her. 

"I wasn't given a chance ..to be with him…but now…I can't be…with him…because ..of what ..I do…besides…ever since he…" She trailed off as she looked away. 

"He….?" Zhane prompted. 

She sighed and let the memories flood her in waves. 

*~*~Flash Back~*~* 

"I can't be with you anymore, Liz." A sixteen-year-old girl in a silver dress stared up at him in disbelief. The man she loved was standing before her, breaking her heart.. 

"But…why?" She slowly walked to him and touched his shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?" 

He shook his head. "No, no, you've done nothing wrong. It's just…I have to go find out who I am." He slowly took out a bag and started to pack some gear into it. Liz placed her hand over his and felt him jerk away. "Liz, just give me a chance to find out who I am!" 

She felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at him. "But you are just Kai…the man I love." She was surprised when she saw him swing to her. 

"How would you know? You are only sixteen years old; a baby." He said harshly, his raven eyes flashing dangerously. 

Liz clenched her hand and felt the bile coming up from her stomach, burning her throat like liquid acid. "A baby! You're one to talk! You are only one year older than me." She restrained herself from going over and slapping him; instead she used her wits. "Would you kiss me like a father does to a baby? Would you hold me close, laugh with me and talk to me like you would with a baby??" Rage blinded her sight as she stared at the stranger that stood before her. 

Kai ran his fingers through his hair. "You wouldn't understand. I am doing this for your own good." 

She walked to him and spun him around to look at her, when he turned his back on her. "Don't you dare do this to me KAI ANDROMER CHEN!! We've been together for so long!!" 

"That's my point!!! You've been with me forever!! You don't know what love is…you don't know what it is…" 

Narrowing her eyes she glared at him. "You want to break up, is that why you are doing this? You are tired of being with me now? Is that WHY??" 

He spun around and walked to her, grabbing her arms and causing her to flinch. "That is not why!!! For goodness sakes woman, I am trying to give you a chance to know who you are…and the same for myself!!" 

Liz screamed out in rage. "BY BREAKING MY HEART?" Her heart cracked into millions of fragments as she looked at the cold eyes of the man she loved. 

"ARGH," he exclaimed. "Good bye!!!" He then walked out of the door and it closed with a **BANG.**

Liz slowly fell to her knees sobbing, feeling the pain and agony as it embedded itself into her. "All alone…abandoned once again." She sobbed, "All alone……always will…be alone." 

*~*~Flash Ended~*~* 

She blinked back her tears at the memory and looked at the man who was looking at her with compassion. "That is not good…" He sighed, "Of course…at least you found him once again." The cocky mask was gone and nothing but a little lost boy replaced the image of the infamous Silver Astro Ranger. 

Liz looked curiously at Zhane. "Why? Did you lose yours?" 

Zhane looked up at her with pain. "In a sense….I did…" He trailed off. 

**~**~**~** 

Kai shook his head. "She is alive, she has to be." He muttered incoherently as he headed toward a place by instinct. 

"Kai, what are you doing?" Kendrix yelled out after the Blue Galaxy Ranger. _Now where is he going?_ She groaned to herself while chasing him. 

Leo then ran out of the door after Kendrix. "Kendrix!!!" He yelled as he ran after her. She was barely in his sight as he went after her. _Why can't I have a vacation?_ He ran after the blonde, his legs feeling like rubber. 

Damon woke up to the shouting of Leo and he looked around in confusion in his and Kai's room. He stood up and walked through his door, just in time to see Leo running past him. "Huh? Leo?" He muttered in confusion. 

Leo kept on running. "No clue, but I am going after Kendrix to find out." 

The Green Galaxy Ranger muttered under his breath, "Why doesn't that surprise me? The boy wants the girl so he chases after the girl." Damon then slowly ran after Leo. "Hey wait up O Square Headed One!" 

Kai ran through the corridor to the Astro Megaship that they hidden away, passing by people without a glance. 

Mike looked purely puzzled when he glanced up from the documents he had in hands. "Hey Kai, where are you going?" He got no response as the Blue Ranger passed by him. 

Minutes later, Mike heard a yell. "KAI!! Where are you going?" He raised his eyebrows in curiosity as he watched Kendrix rush past him. _What the hell is going on here? _He thought, befuddled and totally confused, when he saw Leo pass him by, yelling for Kendrix. _What is this, the love connection?!_

He glanced in bewilderment when he saw Damon chasing after Leo, yelling out, "Oh Fearless Squared Headed Leader!! I need you to plunger my bald little head." 

Mike shook his head and wrote down in his memo. _Remember to talk to shrink about the line of friends forming the goon squadron._

Kai ran toward the Megaship and entered inside. He made a steep right and headed to the engine room, quickly starting to feel against the wall, looking for a way in. 

"KAI!!" Kendrix was finally able to find where the Blue Ranger headed to. Her breath was short in pants, but her anger was quickly rising. "What are you doing?" 

Leo kept on running and reached the area where Kendrix was at. "Kendrix, what is going on here?" He panted hard and looked around the area. 

Damon ran in like a girl and muttered in a girlish way. "Oh Fearless Leader, you must help me get a manicure!" 

The Pink and Red Galaxy Ranger turned to look at the Green Ranger like he grew another head. "What the hell are you talking about?" They both exclaimed at the same time as they thought. _Okay, Damon has lost it._

Kai ignored the bickering that was going on while he searched around, finally noticing a control box. Curiously, he opened it and touched a button. A soft hiss escaped as a door slowly swung open. A blue glow filled the engine room as Kai walked in cautiously, noticing a tube in the room. 

His heart was pounding as he quickly walked to the tube. He slowly opened it and to his disbelief, found it was empty, except for the remains of a silver star clip lying in the middle of the cushion. He picked it up. _She….she's alive….she has to be…she was here…she was here._ Kai felt relief enter his soul as he stared at the clip in wonder. 

The Blue Ranger then walked out of the room, the door closing with a hiss. The other three Rangers didn't notice, still bickered with each other. 

Kendrix finally looked up. "Kai, are you alright?" 

The Blue Ranger looked up," Yeah…I am…" He placed the silver clip in his pocket and he walked away from his teammates, as they continued to bicker about everything from facial hair to plungers stuck on baldheads. 

*~*~*~* 

The young man sighed as he looked into his memory. "I've lost the one girl I truly ever loved…" 

Liz looked puzzled along with Tannen, "How so?" 

Zhane shook his head. "She left me to go explore the universe. She wanted to find out who she was….and I…I just let her. She needed to have closure in her life. Well, I love her too much to deny her anything she wants, even if it meant she had to leave me." 

He rubbed his head, not noticing a sympathetic look on the faces of the girl and dragon before him. "At least you have a chance with her. Unfortunately for me, Kai seemed to be with that blonde haired woman named Kendrix." 

His head snapped up. "Oh! Well, that seems rather odd, since his reaction was heart breaking." 

She felt the walls closing on her and she quickly changed the subject. "Who is this girl you love?" 

Zhane sighed. "Her name is Karone….my best friend's little sister." _Well, she wasn't little when I met her._ He thought as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I loved her…when we got close after she attacked me. She of course at the time was the Princess of Darkness…Astronema." He shivered at the name every time it was mentioned. He didn't see the shock impacted on the girl before him. "Last time I saw her was when she told me she was leaving to …find herself." 

The words he said haunted her memories of the exact words Kai used. _Almost like what happened to me and Kai._

*~*~Flash Back~*~* 

Zhane looked around in confusion. "What is going on here?" He watched people running around, loading supplies in a small space ship. Karone stood in a leather suit that molded to her figure very well, instructing some people to where she wanted them to load the supplies. He walked over to her. "Hey Karone! What is going on here?" He asked in the chaos that was running around them. 

Karone looked up and smiled sadly. "I..am going to see the universe...to redeem myself for the evil I've done," he heard her say softly as she picked up a few bags and dropped it into a cart. 

"What?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "But…what about us?" 

He saw regret flash in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I am not sure if there is an us..." 

The sound of his heart breaking echoed through his body. "Oh!" He quickly formed his charming mask over his face in a quick flash. "Oh well…I will miss you dearly." 

Karone looked up. "I will miss you too, Silver," she whispered as she walked away from Zhane and over to Andros, who was looking concerned, both at Zhane and Karone. 

Zhane looked at his hand, where a little purple rose was, the veins glittering with silver and formed into a comb. He slowly walked to the baggage and placed the precious item he made onto the bag. He then walked away, his mask still intact, but a single tear escaped from its confinement in his eyes. _Good bye, my love._

*~*~Flash Ended~*~* 

Liz looked at Zhane with sympathy and felt surprise in her when Tannen crept off her lap and clamored into Zhane's lap. _Insane sad, insane sad._ She heard her dragon project, causing a twitch to form at the corner of her mouth. 

She then burst into laughter, **"INSANE!!"** _Oh God my funny bone, I think it just cracked._ She thought to herself as she fell on the floor laughing. 

Zhane tried to glare indignantly at the dragon on his lap, but he too burst into laughter. _This little dragon doesn't know that he is correct. I am insane._

Liz got up and walked to the window and stared out. The vacuum of space was clouded with a nebula that made it seem like it was crying. _It is funny that life is so uncertain with tears. Everyone in their life did shed some tears for people they love._ She thought as she stared out, _After all life is full of cloudy tears._ With that last thought she turned around to tend to her guest. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **Saban owns the Power Rangers. But I own all the other stuff that he didn't mention. Some character belong to me and are of my imagination including what DECA stands for. I would like to thank Jadie my friend and impressive lady for beta reading for me. I hope you enjoy the fic. ::*-*:: _

### Identity of the Silver Lining  
by: Starfire

Kai walked, deep in thought. It had been five days since he found the star clip in the secret room on the Astro Megaship. He found it interesting that when he asked DECA about the room, all he got was a disdained answer. It seemed that the Digital Entity Computerized Assistant was very stubborn about her secrets regarding the previous Rangers. Sometimes, he felt there was more to the machines that they consider friends, though they never did take the time to talk to them. He kept thinking as he walked past Maya, who was talking to Damon and laughing. 

"Hey Kai! Where are you heading?" Damon yelled out loud, trying to gain the attention of the elusive Blue Ranger. 

Kai kept on walking, not paying much attention, as he answered. "To find some answers." _And perhaps find my love, he added to himself._

The Green Ranger looked at the Yellow Ranger in confusion. "What sort of answers is he looking for?" 

Maya looked confused and tugged on her short jungle skirt. "I am not sure, but lately he's been acting weird...really weird." _I hope he is not going to be stuck in one of those...what do you call it...insane asylums._

Damon then kept on yakking. "I really want to have a facial on my legs." _I hope I can just annoy her so that she will leave me alone about seeing the inner animal in me._

Maya forced a smile, I definitely think they need one for Damon. She watched as Damon started to take out a green hat and modeled it in front of her. "Ummm Damon I have to go now. I have to...mow the lawn! Yeah, that's it. I have to mow the lawn." She rushed away from the Green Ranger, thinking he had too much sugar in his system. 

The Green Ranger took off the hat and stuffed it into the garbage can. "Safe at last! Now I can go and plan out my plans without being caught by the others." A sneaky grin crossed his face as he tiptoed to an unknown location.. A green glow took over him as he entered an unoccupied room. "At last, it will be the end of the Galaxy Rangers," his voice lowered into a hiss. "Soon the time will come to attack." 

Kai walked to the command area of the GSA, his mind occupied. _Five days and there is no sign of her. Five days I have been trying to find her and there is still no sign of her._ He walked to the data personal files and began to tap in. _Where could she be? What could she be listed under if she is on Terra Venture? _

Mike looked up and noticed Kai walking over to the database area. _Now what is he up to?_ He slowly walked over to the Blue Ranger and looked over his shoulder, whispering, "What are you doing here, Kai?! You're off today." 

Kai slowly turned around and looked around the area. "I am trying to find someone," he whispered. _Hope he doesn't blow my cover and get me kicked out of here. _

The Magna Defender frowned. "Who are you looking for?"_ I hope he is not going screwy._

Kai glanced around the command area, "I am looking for Liz." 

Mike's eyes widened. "The dead girl?! The one who is supposed to be your girlfriend?" _Oh good lord, he's flipped._

Kai clenched his hands and hissed out, "She is not dead…." _At least I hope she is not…_He thought silently to himself. 

Mike shook his head. "How can that be? We all saw her being blown up." _Okay…this is weird. And I thought Maya wearing a bucket on her head was weird..._

Kai sighed as he scanned the crew list. "I need to find her. I have to…" _If only to just apologize._ He thought to himself. 

Mike sighed, "Alright…but how you going to find her? There are a lot of people on that list. It will be hard."_ Besides that, we don't even know everything about her. Of course, this is Kai. He probably knows the size of her underwear._ He snickered to himself. _Oh god, what am I thinking? I wonder if I caught that flu bug? Nah!_

Kai slowly typed in a search for the name he had known for so long. His eyes widened in disbelief. "There is no record of her," he whispered to Mike. _But if she is here, she has to have a record. Where would she live? How could she be allowed without it? _

Mike frowned. "Does she have another name she uses too? Maybe an alias? Perhaps a middle name?" _Ah the wonders of cracking the mental personality._

Kai looked thoughtful. "Actually her middle name is…Max." He chuckled in amusement. "She used to want to be called Max Lin; it was funny." His smiled turn into a frown as he scanned through the list of names. "Nothing there Mike…" _Great this is just great._

Mike thought for a second. "Do you have something like a fingerprint that belongs to her? Perhaps a picture to try to narrow down the search?" _Well if you can't track a person that way, try the logical way. Thank god, I watched "The Three Stooges" for that tip._

Kai quickly took off a necklace from around his neck and he held it dangling before his eyes. The blue sapphire twinkled in the light and he could see a faint fingerprint mark on it. "Bingo," he whispered as he placed it on a scanner, which started to scan in the fingerprint of the pendant of an Angel. 

Mike watched in amusement. "I've never knew that you had a thing for wearing women's jewelry, Kai." He watched a faint blush creep up the cheeks of the infamous Blue Galaxy Ranger. 

_If only I had my blaster here…_Kai thought as he glared at the Magna Defender. The machine started to run the fingerprint through the system at a fast pace. Pictures of people flipped past them, faster than the normal human could comprehend. He slowly took the necklace and placed it around his neck once more, hiding the pendant under his shirt. 

The console started to BEEP and a file was pulled up. A picture was formed half way and there before, there eyes, was the image of a girl in a military uniform. She was wearing a silver berate and a GSA patch on the side of her sleeve. "I'll be damned," Mike breathed out. 

Kai breathed in short gasps and read a name that he never thought of. "Trinity Lin." 

All of a sudden a hand clamped on both of the young men's shoulders. They both turned around in shock. "Hello, Commander Stanton, I mean Sir," they both stuttered out in a quick reply. 

Commander Stanton gave one glance at the screen and turned it off. "Both of you in my office. Now." The Commander said in a dead serious voice. Both the sheepish boys quickly obeyed and walked into the office, marching to the pace of their execution. They both entered a dim room and stood at attention. "Now, gentlemen, would you kindly tell me why you were accessing confidential files?" 

The Blue Ranger stuttered out, "Well Sir, it was all by chance. We were sort of well…." 

Mike quickly jumped in, "Testing out the database to see if it was accurate!" 

Kai made a way to follow. "It seemed I had a pendant from my ex-girlfriend." He took out the pendant and showed it to the Commander. 

Mike noticed the Commander stiffen back when he looked closely at the pendant. _I wonder..if he recognizes that pendant._

Commander Stanton nodded his head curtly and cleared his throat. "Please go on, Mr. Chen." 

Kai figetted as he looked down. "Well, since we assumed she was not here on the station we instead…placed it in to test the ship's database." _Great excuse, Kai do you really think he believes you on that one?_

Commander Stanton narrowed his eyes. "Well, tell me, would you believe such an excuse that you gave to me?" 

Mike winced along with Kai and both of them simuletously said together, "No Sir…" 

The Commander looked at both of them while he put his hands to his hips. "My First and Third in Command both giving me strange excuses." He approached both of them and looked them up and down. _Well, this will be fun giving them a shock. Besides the counsel wanted me to inform them of the other areas if anything by chance happened to me._

Mike looked at Kai. _This isn't good, this is very bad. I wonder if Damon will be willing to let me use his garage to make a "kick me" boot for going along with Kai?_

Kai sighed in his mind. _All I wanted to do is to find out if she is truly alive. To talk to her and maybe tell her why I left her, but I guess now I might not get a chance to find out what truly happened to her._

Commander Stanton looked at them both. "But it seems you two have beaten me to my news…" He paused while seeing confusion flare in both of the men he considered like sons. 

"Sir?" Kai asked in confusion. _What is he talking about?_

_How did we get onto this area?_ Mike thought as he felt his back ache from standing so long. _I am getting too old for this. _

Commander Stanton silently chuckled in his mind. He slowly walked over to his desk and pulled out a file, tossing it onto the desk. "Read these and you will understand what I mean." 

Mike and Kai warily approached the files, opening them and beginning to read. They both looked up, their eyes so wide in shock that you could fly a spaceship through them. "But…but…" Kai intoned, gasping for air, before he slowly sank down onto the floor. 

"KAI!?" Mike ran to his fallen comrade and patted his cheeks, trying to make him wake up. Mike then felt for a pulse and sighed in relief. "Well, he is alive." _Or so I hope. I am not going to have to give him mouth to mouth!_

The Commander looked concerned. "I didn't expect him to take it this hard.. She had to be in the secret security branch in order to protect the colony.." 

Mike shrugged, "I guess he just doesn't like to be out done by a girl." 

Kai slowly awoke, his eyes widening as he sat up quickly and yelped out, "LIZ IS THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF TERRA VENTURE!?!?!" _Oh god, she is the one who controls the entire security division of Terra Venture, She controls everything on recordings to all the cloak and dagger stuff._

Mike grinned, "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." _I know I am going to be in trouble for that but, hey, it was too good to pass up._

Kai glared at Mike. "Very funny, HA HA, Mike. You better run before I find a TK3 blaster." 

Mike just laughed out loud at Kai as he picked up the papers he dropped, his eyes quickly skimming over the information, before he slowly put it back into the folders. "Sure Kai, you can barely hit a bull's eye." 

Kai growled, "It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but one day you are going to wake up with no hair." _This should shut him up._

Mike gulped as he ran his hand over his head. "Alright, alright, I get it.." He placed the files onto the Commander's desk. 

"Well gentlemen," The Commander said gruffly. "You must not tell anyone about Ms. Lin. She is the central security on Terra Venture, in the secret department. If you need information, I will get it from her and inform you. Other than that, you are not supposed to say anything about her. Understand?" 

Both Kai and Mike nodded their heads. "Umm, Sir, isn't her name Elizabeth Chang?" Kai asked in bewilderment. 

Commander Stanton nodded his head. "Yes, but now she is known by another name and a code name." The Commander leaned his hip on the table as he watched both men nod their head. "Dismissed." He said in a tired voice as both men walked out of his office. _Ah, children. They grow up so fast. _

Kai walked on and muttered. "I should have looked at the area she lives in." _I had a chance to find out where she was located._ He was so absorbed in his thoughts as he walked that he didn't notice the grin on the Magna Defender's face. 

"Actually, Kai, I have it…" He murmured quietly, so only Kai could hear.. He watched in amusement as Kai spun around. 

"You do?!" He asked, astonished and practically speechless. 

Mike nodded his head and motioned for Kai to go with him outside. "I saw where she lives. Amazingly, it is at the area near you." 

Kai nodded his head, "Well where is it? TELL ME!!" He grabbed Mike by the front of his shirt like a desperate man. 

Mike gulped at the wild look in the Blue Ranger's eyes. "She lives 523 Water Fall Lane, Room 17." He croaked out nervously. 

Kai let go of Mike's blue and white GSA uniform and stormed out. 523 Water Fall Lane," he muttered as he ran to the area where the street was located.. 

Mike sighed in relief. "I wouldn't want to be the one in his jockey shorts." He then walked away on a search to find some food. 

*~*~*~* 

Kendrix stared out at the windows of Stargazer Lounge. She sighed as she watched the lights blink and flash without a thought. 

Leo was walking by and spotted her, _I wonder what she is doing here all alone? _

Kendrix watched a shooting comet passing the area, lighting a path in the sky. "Good bye, Pa Pa." She whispered into the dark. Her hand clenched a medallion that had a picture of a young looking man with sapphire eyes and golden hair. 

"Pa Pa? Who are you talking about Kendrix?" She jumped, startled at the voice that penetrated her thoughts. 

Spinning around, she spotted where the voice was coming from, "Leo?" _What is he doing here?_ She thought nervously as she composed herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Leo nervously approached her. "Are you alright?" He watched the Pink Galaxy Ranger slowly nod her head as she vainly tries to hide her tear streaked face. He walked to her and used the sleeve of his red shirt to dry her tears.. "What is wrong?" _Come on Kendrix tell me._

She scrunched up her face and said in a hoarse voice, "I got a …a…transmission in the wave streams that passes mail back and forth to people on Earth. It…it..seems…my…father is dying." 

He gasped out in shock. "Oh Kendrix…I am so sorry." _This is not good.. I can imagine how she must feel, if that was my little sister on Earth._

Kendrix broke down and started to sob to herself. She didn't feel the Red Ranger's arms enfold her, but a deep sense of being safe made her feel better. The two Rangers stood there in the dark observatory, looking at the stars, unaware of the outside world. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Kai arrived at the room seventeen. He raised his hand to knock, but then dropped it and paced outside the door. _What do I say to her? Hello, it's me, your ex. Get serious Kai._ He chided himself as he quickly pulled up and rejected all of the responses or entries he was going to do. 

The door all of a sudden opened and a young blonde man ran into him. "Oh, I am sorry." The man in silver said, but he looked up and recognition was signaled in his eyes. "Oh!" _Well, he finally found her place; took him long enough._ He thought in amusement. 

_Who the hell is this guy?_ Kai thought as he looked the man up and down. "Umm, sorry, it seems I got the wrong place.." His voice was interrupted. 

"Hey, Zhane, don't forget the stupid chip credits!" A woman's voice called from inside. 

Kai's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, "LIZ?" He walked into the room without saying anything to the man in silver. 

"Un un! I wouldn't go in there with out knowing there is a …" Before Zhane could finish commenting, the door slammed shut in his pretty boy face. _Well, he is toast._ He walked away whistling a tune in sequence of his steps. 

Kai looked around the dim room. "Liz?" He whispered. All of a sudden a bright light of colors blasted his sight. He winced, "OW!" 

_Mommy! Mommy! Baddy man baddy man in homey homey._ A voice screamed out in terror in his mind, making him groan in pain. All of a sudden, a fire ball came right at him. The Blue Ranger quickly ducked out of the way. A loud crash was heard in the kitchen and a loud angry voice was heard. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" The lights came on with a snap that blinded Kai momentary as he ducked another oncoming fireball. A girl in a silver uniform came out with a cast iron skillet in her hand, "KAI!" 

He looked up and his eyes widened. "LIZ!" He ducked as another fireball came at him. "Will you stop your security system!!!" He yelled out as he ducked behind a couch. 

She looked startled. "What security system?" Another fireball shot over the couch as he ducked. 

"THAT SECRUITY SYSTEM!!" The once never fearful Blue Ranger said as he hid behind the couch more. 

Liz looked puzzled. "That's not a security system! That is Tannen, my baby." She watched Kai puzzledly when his eyes grew wide. 

"YOU'RE MARRIED!?!" 

Liz's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?" The skillet fell to the ground with a loud clank. He can't be here, she thought as she watched him duck again. Regaining her wits from underneath herself, she yelled out in a deafening tone, "TANNEN STOP THAT!!!!" 

To his immense surprise, the fireballs stopped. Like a flash of flame, a small bundle of red and orange color appeared. He felt surprise enter his system as he looked at the dragon dressed in baby clothing. "It's a...dragon?" He voiced his confusion as he looked at the creature, then back to the woman he loved. 

Liz looked at him and nodded her head. She scooped up the bundle and held it in her arms. _*Me not a it!! ME TANNEN!!!! T-A-N-N-E-N!!* _As the childish voice sounded in their minds, she pursed her lips in amusement. Kai gawked at the dragon, who was giving him a murderous look in return. 

"Um," was the only word that escaped Kai's mouth. He heard a giggling sound coming from Liz as she looked at him in bemusement. 

He shook his head as he looked at Tannen, before a voice drew his attention away from the dragon. "Now...why are you here, Kai?" Liz asked him as she slowly moved away from him and onto the couch with fluid grace. 

"I wanted...to see if you were alright?" Kai stuttered. Way to go, Kai. That was real smooth. He could just imagine Mike coming up from behind him and tacking a large sign on his back that read "LOSER." 

Liz cocked her head to the right. "You wanted to see if I was alright. Well now, I assumed you thought I was dead instead." _But thanks to Zhane, I'm not._ She thought to herself. _Of course, Kai doesn't have to know that._ Adding as a reminder of her duties to her position on Terra Venture.. Liz feared asking this question, but it had been nagging at her for some time. "How did you find me?" She asked. _Was there a breech in security that I wasn't informed of? _Her mind countered with theories as to how he had secured her exact position on Terra Venture, out of the other thousands of living quarters. 

Kai felt himself flush with embarrassment. "I, well, Commander Stanton kind of informed us about your position." He saw the disbelief written on her face and hastily added, "Of course, that was after we tried to locate you, using the ship's computer." He felt himself being dissected under her gaze. "We found your name listed under a, um, Trinity Lin." 

Liz blinked at him in several intervals. _This is not possible. The only way to find me under search is by a finger print or photo ID match._ She shook her head, "I don't believe you." She watched him hold up a hand to stop her from going further. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace with an angel and a blue sapphire in the middle of it's hands. 

"You forgot that the computer can use a finger print analysis and I had it right here," he said in a smug voice. "You're not really a good second in command, if you couldn't figure that out," he boasted, unaware of the tingles of anger rising in her cheeks. 

"Would you please leave now?" She felt tension in her shoulders as she sat Tannen down on the couch. _The nerve of him, waltzing into my home and telling me that I make a lousy security officer! _She fumed in anger as she made her way to the kitchen. She felt a hand grab onto her arm and automatically proceeded to flip him. She was somewhat startled when Kai landed on his feet and backed her up against the wall. Her eyes flashed in anger as she looked up at him. "What the hell are you doing?" She saw him open his mouth but, to her surprise, she heard a yelp of pain come out of his mouth. She glanced down to see her dragon attach to Kai's leg. 

Liz winced against the vocalized words in her head, _*YOU BADDY YOU HURT MY MOMMY!!!!*_ Emotions came out of the dragon as he continued to hold onto Kai's leg with his mouth. 

Kai started to jump up and down, "OUCH OUCH OUCH!!" His voice of pain seemed to revert around the room as he kept on hopping. 

Kai heard Liz's voice in his head. _*Tannen, throw him out of the door.*_ A deep, chilling feeling went up and down his spine at the cold and calculating tone in his mind. He felt himself being lifted without any arms and the door opening without any seen force. He tried to grab onto anything as he was pitched forward out of the door, head first. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out, as his head landed right smack into someone. He felt his head ring with a meticulous bong as all of the blood drained out of his head and to his feet. 

"OOF!" He heard the figure exclaim as they both landed on the ground. 

Kai finally got his head to stop ringing and he looked over and groaned, "Hey...Mike?" 

The Magna Defender groaned in return. "What is today?" He gasped out in pain, feeling his ribs creak and whine from where Kai's head had impacted against them. "'Catch The Flying Head' Day?" He gasped out and placed his hand to support his ribs. "Or is it 'Try To Bulldoze Over Poor Mike' Day?" _Oh, this is just not my day._

Kai held his head with his hands and groaned. "I don't know, but that was one ferocious dragon." _Oh, my head...my head,_ he thought. 

Mike blinked at Kai, "Dragon?" _Okay, he hit his head too hard. Though I always thought he was a block head. Well, not close enough to my square headed brother but, hey, we can't always have names for them._ He slowly picked himself off the ground and felt himself sway from the fall. "I take it she didn't want to see you?" 

Kai got up slowly and sighed as he saw the room spin. "She got mad at me when I told her she made a lousy second in command," He said unconsciously, trying not to fall down on the ground. 

Mike exclaimed out, "WHAT?" He didn't feel sympathy for the Blue Ranger when he winced in pain. 

"Owie...Mike, not so loud." He slowly yanked on his uniform to straighten it up. 

Mike shook his head and winced from the pain in his neck. "Kai...Kai...Kai..." he said in an 'adult to child' voice that irritated Kai beyond belief. 

Kai grumbled, "What?" He took an unsteady step and felt better when the room didn't spin. 

Mike sighed, "That's not a very nice thing to say...especially to a woman.. How would you like it if I had insulted you by saying you're a lousy third in command?" 

The Blue Ranger squinted at his friend. "I would have knocked your block off..." his voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "I've got to apologize!" He started to head to the door, but Mike headed him to the pasture. 

"Nope, I highly doubt she would talk to you now." He started to steer the Blue Ranger to the medical area of the Astro Megaship. 

"But..but..but.." Kai began to protest as he was being shoved to the Medical Bay. 

Mike rolled his eyes at his friend. "No buts, Kai." _This is how my day is going. I really think I should get a vacation from this, because it seems more and more like "The Love Connection"! _With that last thought he continued to shove Kai through the corridor until they reached the Astro Megaship. 

They both didn't notice a man with blonde hair that was almost silver, smiling behind them. _It's a wonder they couldn't identify anyone buy a true heart. They are good people, after all, but that blue cloud has a few ways to learn about woman. It's interesting that he even realized that his silver lining was so close... _The man then turned around and headed to the market place. 

*~*~*~*~* 

On a not so distant planet, a lone figure walked in a barren desert climate. Her leather suit with silver bands glinted in the moonlight, as a brownish cloak covered her long blonde hair. Blue eyes looked up to the skies, where stars twinkled in flashes and a glow of gold shone brighter than any star.. 

The figure sat down to rest on a near by rock and stared at the golden object. A hand came out of the figure's cloak, holding a purple rose with silver veins indented into it. The figure slowly fingered the delicate pattern as she stared at the rose. "I miss you, Silver," the voice intoned in a melancholy whisper. "I miss you so much..."   
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belong to Saban. I am only borrowing them. However, other characters belong to me and only me. I would also like to thank a special person in my heart for letting me see the light. Valiant deeds are from ones heart and no one should back down. Not even a Silver Ranger. ::Smiles jauntily:: _

### Passage of a Silver Cloud   
By: Starfire

Mike Corbett was busy looking at the console in the center command of Terra Venture. He felt his head throb from pain. Lately, he had been pulling double shifts. Trakeena was attacking more and he recently became more and more absent from his job, which was getting him in trouble. For instance, just today he was caught sleeping during his shift, due to the strain of nightly attacks. _Why can't Trakeena pick other hours, instead of when I'm trying to get some sleep?_ He thought, agitated at himself. 

Commander Stanton was looking at his first in command. He had always felt a deep connection between him and Mike. Though lately he sensed that his protégé was more tired than usual. It brought concern to him, especially when his charges weren't in tiptop condition. _What in blazes have these kids been doing lately?_ Just Wednesday his third in command, Kai Chen, was staring out into space. Yesterday he caught the girl named Kendrix Morgan asleep at her research desk. Then there was Mike. 

He cleared his voice and looked at his first in command. "Mr. Corbett." 

Mike quickly stood up straight. "Yes sir?" 

"Your shift is over. You may go and get some rest and I do mean rest, Lieutant." Commander Stanton then turn around to face the window where they had a glimpse of the space that they traveled past. 

Mike sighed in relief. "Yes Sir." He then walked out of the area. On his way, he saw Damon sneak into another area. _Now what is that knuckle head up to?_ The Magna Defender thought as he walked closer to the door, opening it until a little light was seen. 

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Where is it?" He muttered as he looked around the area. He then grumbled in irritation and started to scratch his skin. "Damn this elastic skin." He scratched more and clawed at his face. 

Mike frowned, _What on Terra Venture?_ To his surprise, he saw Damon pulling the skin off, one piece at a time. The sight almost made the Magna Defender gag as he felt his lunch heave upward. _Oh, I think I am going to be sick..._

The figure finished peeling the skin off to reveal the sharp protrusion of an edgy, rocky figure in the shade of red and an ugly face that only a mother could love. Mike frowned at the figure, a nagging feeling that he had seen this creature before. All of a sudden the figure laughed in an evil crackle that sent chills down his spin. "Darkonda..." He breathed in a whisper. _I thought he was dead...how can he be alive now?_ Shivers of fear prickled at the back of his neck. 

Darkonda grumbled in an evil tone as he looked around the area, scratching at his neck. "Damn this cheap imitation skin. I should have bought the real deal." Mike felt bile come up his throat as he noticed a pungent smell coming out of the area. "Oh, here it is!" Darkonda crackled as he reached into a hidden panel. "Who thought those humans would have been so stupid to convert the Dark Fortress into a space colony?" 

Mike felt a tickle coming between his nostril. "Ahh ahh." He tried to hold it back but it grew strong. _Not now!_ He cursed his body as it grew to betray his presence."ACHOO!" 

"Now, where are those back up data cards that holds the other...What the?" Darkonda spun around, his yellow and reddish body grew as he approached the door, before blasting it backwards with his sword. Hot streams of fire knocked the door back as the Magna Defender jumped back, almost becoming BBQ door delight. 

Mike quickly dodged under another stream "What is this, BBQ night?" He yelped out as he jumped, barely missing another flame over his shoulder. _Got to get out of here before I become a Saturday turkey special..._

"Hold still, you little rugrat!" Darkonda exclaimed in glee. "Here, little boy...let me get you and your little shirt!" 

Mike put his hand over his shirt and yelled back. "What shirt? Thanks to you it's rags!" _Great, now I bet I look like my square headed brother._ Mike jumped out of the way as another hit came at him. "That's it!" Irritation was getting at him. "Forget what the freaking shrink told me about calm and control...THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT!!" 

Darkonda laughed and, bringing his hands to his face, shook his knees in great exaggeration. "I am so scared! What are you going to do, little boy? Blow chunks of meat at me?" He then proceeded to come closer to Mike, walking with great arrogance. 

Mike stood in front of Darkonda. "Yeah, but it will be your meat flyinh all over the area. Magna Power!" He exclaimed and morphed into the Magna Defender. 

Darkonda laughed, his red and yellow face contorted into a nasty grin. "Well, well...a Ranger. An ugly one at that." 

The Magna Defender growled. "Sure and you are a really handsome pizza faced mongrel." _Not to mention smelly._

*~*~*~* 

Zhane groaned as he looked at the watch on his wrist. "Damn it I am late." He sighed, _Now Liz ….er… Trinity..whatever her name is she's gong to kill me …._ Sure, he liked the Silver Galaxy Ranger, but in some ways, she reminded him of Andros in one of his serious poker face matches. At the mere thought of Andros, he felt himself become sober. 

_Andros is probably now having fun with his girlfriend. He doesn't need me anymore._He walked by several corridors and stopped in his tracks when he saw charcoal marks on the ground. A weird looking horned Ranger was on the ground, holding his chest and gasping hard. 

A sinister laughter chilled the Silver Astro Ranger's bones at the sense of déjà vu. A figure approached the horned man and the jagged edges of red and orange made Zhane gasp out in shock. _It can't be…he is dead!_

The sinister laughter came again in a more crude way then ever before. "You will die, little ugly ranger." 

"Who the hell are you calling ugly, pizza face?" The voice from the horned Ranger exclaimed. 

Zhane shook his head and ran to the side of the corridor. "Darkonda!" he yelled out. _Hopefully this works._

The Magna Defender looked up and blinked. "Get out now, before it is too late." _What the hell is that idiot doing?_ He started to struggle up to his feet when he saw a blonde man in a silver and jean pants. 

Zhane stared at Darkonda. "You're supposed to be dead. How are you alive?" _Darkonda is dead...Dark Specter killed him._

Darkonda grinned. "I seemed to have purposely forgotten that I had another life left. I am always prepared...that is why you guys are so pathetic." He laughed evilly and shot at Zhane. 

Magna Defender blinked from behind his helmet. _How the hell does he know this lunatic? Unless…no it can't be…_ Mike rolled out of another blaster shot, observing from the side of his helmet that the man did the same thing and sat in a crouched position with a device in his hand. 

"Let's rocket!" Zhane cried out as he pressed the code activation and morphed in a brilliant silver glow. Bringing out his Super Silverizer, he attacked Darkonda with a mighty blow, but was kicked backwards. 

Darkonda laughed. "Here puny rangers…" He struck out and a few walls in the corridor exploded. 

*~*~*~* 

Liz felt exhausted, physically and mentally, in all true aspects. Her shift in security started around 4am in the morning and ended around 5pm by Earth standards. She only had two hours of sleep and her mind was becoming sluggish. Plus, on the fallen side, she didn't sleep well due to nightmares of Kai coming into her mind. _Why is this happening to me?_

The Silver Galaxy Ranger sat in the Food Court, waiting for the elusive Silver Astro Ranger who seemed pretty late by her standards. A few people passed by her and one person she recognized. "Hey Trinity, what are you doing out here?" She heard the Asian girl in yellow with her hair pinned up approach her, smiling broadly. 

Liz grinned weakly. "Hey, Hanna, how is everything?" She slowly placed her cup of Dr. Pepper to her side and picked at her alfreudo with a silver fork. 

"Everything is fine Trinity...if you ever came over to my apartment..." Hanna flipped a piece of lint off her shoulder. "Besides, I met a cute guy that you just have to meet!" She gushed with enthusiasm. 

Liz covered her grimance at the chirpiness before her. "I will, um, when I have time…" She slowly lifted her cup to her lips to take a sip. 

Hanna grinned. "I want you to go on a double date with me. Come on, Trinity, it would be fun!" She pleaded when she saw displeasure on Liz's face and resignation. 

"You're not going to let me back out of this, are you Hanna?" She felt like she was trapped. _Why me? Why me? I get stuck in this situation, why me?_ She thought in agony at why this was occurring in her life now. 

Hanna grinned evilly. "Of course I won't let you back out! We've been friends here since we got aboard. Besides, I got your date planned out too…he is a real nice guy." She watched her friend's eyes narrow into slits and waited for the explosion to occur. _Three…two…one…_

"WHAT?!" 

_Right on time_. Hanna thought smugly. 

Liz shook her hair. "Hanna, you promised not to set me up with anymore dates!" _And here we go again. Why doesn't some one just shoot me with plungers? At least my death would be quick and painless._

Hanna chuckled. "Oh, come on, admit it! Those dates before weren't that bad." She patted Liz's hand in a friendly gesture. 

Liz glared at Hanna. "Sure...after having that guy Billy come up to me and give me a bouquet of onions. That was so sweet!" Liz exclaimed sarcastically. 

Hanna burst into laughter. "Oh, come off it, Trinity! It wasn't his fault that he didn't know you were allergic to onions." 

"Sure, laugh all you want, but you weren't the one who was stuck with rashes the whole day." She shivered at the thought of her allergies to the infernal veggie. 

Hanna dimpled mischievously. "Oh, come on, please Trinity…one more date and I won't bug you anymore. Besides, I want to get to know these two guys." _Please take the bait please take the bait…_

Liz shook her head and sighed. "Very well!" She saw Hanna clap her hands. "But remember, you owe me BIG TIME!" 

"You got it girl. Oh, by the way, I want you to read this book!" Hanna quickly handed over a paperback book to Liz. 

Liz frowned. "What is this?" She glanced at the book and blinked. "Lovers of Paradise...HANNA! What the hell is this for?" _You got to be kidding me._

Hanna snickered. "It might relax you more and set you up in a more romantic dating mood." _I know she hates it but she needs to be trained._

Liz glared. "Hanna…I don't need romance. I have a job to do instead." 

Hanna chuckled. "Sure, taking care of the group activities for the young kids takes up all your time." She looked at Liz in concern. "Trinity, I want you to open up more. You've been all alone for so long and I am your friend. I don't want you to waste away to nothing and grow old with no one in your life. That is just a fate worse than death." 

Liz sighed. "I know you are concerned, Hanna, but can't you just accept it that some of us are destined to be alone forever?" 

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "What exactly made you into this way, Trinity? I know there is a little girl in there that wants a prince to fall in love with. But it seems something has changed you into some sort of robot or a person who suppresses their emotions." 

Liz sighed. "There was something…but it happened sometime ago…" _Also something currently that happened in my living room._ She added silently to herself. 

Before Hanna could retort, there was an explosion and screams were heard as dust and debris flew everywhere in the food court. 

*~*~*~* 

Kendrix woke up to a buzzing noise, but to her surprise, she was in unfamiliar surroundings. The walls were all alike, but her bunk bed was higher then it usual was. She looked down at her bed sheets and saw that they were red, instead of her usual pink blankets. She slowly shifted a little and heard a moan as she shifted and froze in shock. _Where am I? Who is next to me?_ She slowly shifted out of the bed and slid down the bed as softly as she could, slowly approaching a table where a glass vase was on it. She was relieved to see that her clothes were still on. _Thank god I am not undressed._

All of a sudden, she heard the bed rustle and a voice called out. "Hey…where you going?" Turning as quick as she could, she threw the vase at the figure in the bed and heard a loud shout. "OUCH! KENDRIX!" 

Kendrix gasped, startled when the lights came on in a quick, blinding light. She blinked several times and fumbled for her glasses that she spotted on a table. "AHHHH SQUARE HEAD!!" She exclaimed automatically. Her befuddled mind cleared a little and she saw Leo in the place, though the outline of a square was still in place. _Okay, so it is just square head…_ her tired mind registered that she was in Stargazer's lounge, while talking to Leo about her father. 

Leo squinted at the light as he looked at a bewilded Kendrix. _What the hell is going on here?_ "Kendrix you okay?" Leo asked concern by all standards, he knew lately she had been tramatized. 

"Yeah I am fine, Leo." Kendrix managed to say, while Leo looked at her unconvinced. _God I feel so tired._ Her eyes felt gritty and her nerves were still bouncing from the fright she received. She started to see dancing plungers in front of her eyes and shook her head to clear it. 

The red galaxy ranger walked toward her and steady her shifting figure. "Come on Kendrix, back to bed." He said in a gentle tone, when he saw she wasn't responding he did the only thing he could do. He lifted her in his arms, he was surprised at how light she was, he could feel her small bone structure in his arms, which made him more concern. _It seems our pink galaxy ranger. Hasn't been eating right." He thought grimly. Instead of protesting toward being carried, Kendrix fell into a exhausted slumber. Leo lay her down on his bed and kiss her forehead. "Sleep well my love." He whispered into her ears. _


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Saban own the power ranger's. I don't except for any new characters or plots, those idea's are mine. This is the Blue Clould Silver Lining series, it is not related to the Waterstar series, (Well not until I feel like doing something. HEHEHE) though there are some similarities. Like take for instance, the silver bracelet, and perhaps some other stuff. 

**Note:** Character's are hard to develop, also I am trying not to make this fic like a Mary Sue sort of thing. Rather I want to slowly merge character plots together, you can see my effort for well Kendrix and Leo. (I know some of you don't like them together, but I reassure you, I am not fixated on them. *grins*) I had the idea of placing my muse Tannen in this fic, I suppose he has been a great part of my life and I wanted him to have a place in it. I am predicting that I might do the same for my other muses. Though things might seem rather odd, but hey they deserve it for driving me crazy. I guess that is pretty much why I am writing in the morning like around 1 am. Oh well it could be worse I suppose. Though getting poked today by needles for with drawing blood isn't good when they do it ten times. Though I find it funny, since they didn't even get a tube of blood from me, only ten drops from all the holes they puncture in me!! So pardon my grammar and spelling, since my hands still hurt from what they did. Not to mention I am typing on a half broken laptop. 

Purple Nimbus By Starfire 

Liz felt her system buzz from the loud explosion. Quickly by worth of practice, she ducked and push the table to sheild Hanna from the debris, while keeping her down next to her. "What in hell was that?" Her friend asked her as they watched to their amazement to their sides on the wall. The Magna Defender and a Silver Astro Ranger get up with groans. A monster in lava colors appeared through the whole in the wall. 

"Come on puny ranger's!" Darkonda cried out menacing at the two slowly rangers. _Time to poverise little ranger's into pizza strips._ He thought happily. It had been way to long since he had this much fun. 

Zhane felt his teeth clenched inside his helmet. Lucky for him the ringing of the impact went away. He saw a movement near him from behind the table, glancing quickly, he saw Liz with a girl in yellow. _Oh sh*t._ He thought and felt a little irony that the first words he picked up from the Earth ranger's were the profanity. _Oh well must be a custom to._ He thought grimly as he slowly signal to Liz to get the people out of their. 

Mike felt his ribs ache from the impact. It was sheer good engineering of the power's that keep him protected from anymore damages. _If he calls me rugrats again. He is going to see how the men in black work. _ He thought angrily, but warily when he noticed civilian's near him. Caughting a glimpse of a girl in silver he felt himself pale. _Well she is alive._ He thought, his hand suddenly brushed near his blaster. "Whoever you are..." He started to communicate with Zhane through their helmets, which scrambled their voices. "We gotta take this fight some place, where innocent people won't get hurt in the cross fire." 

"Don't worry..." Zhane said to the horned ranger. "I have a friend who is taking care of it." He knew that Liz would take care of the thing. After all she explain vaguely to him, that whenever their is attack, her job was to get the people out. 

Liz felt her finger tap into the wrist watch on her arm. "Hanna." She hissed in a whisper, noticing she was getting her friend's attention. "You gotta get out of here with the rest of the people." Quickly pushing her friend and felt a tugg on her shirt. _Damn it why won't she leave? I have to get people out._

"I am not leaving with out you." Hanna said with determine glare. _I am not going to let her do anything stupid. I swear sometimes, she is like my big brother, James._ She always felt a bit angry whenever, Trinity took a big sister sort of additude with her. 

Firing started once again in a range of area's. Panic filled the area, "I don't have time for this Hanna!!" Liz shouted at her over the roar's of laser and flames. _This is not good. DAMN!!_ She quickly look around the area and saw her friend Zhane get knocked into another wall. He won't last. She breath a sighed, when she saw some of her men quickly arriving to the scene. _Thank you Alfred._ She felt a thanks to her second in command of the department. 

A man came next to them, in a uniform, that she so recognized, disguised as a fireman, would work wonder's to their advantage. "Let's go." The man said through his breathing mask, "NOW!! The room is going to collapse and the pressure of the station is now shutting down all the systems for the fire." They both felt themselves being led out. 

Another wall burst forward and the two figures were still fighting with the monster that she recognized in a flash. _Darkonda._ She thought as she felt her soul tremble, her hand went to her silver bracelet on her wrist. 

Hanna glanced around the area in panic and fear. "Trinity...I don't like this. When will these attack stop?" She asked with trembles in her voice. _I know in Angel Grove they are use to this, but I don't think, I will ever get use to them._

"I don't know Hanna." Liz answered in a worry voice. _Don't worry Zhane, help will be on the way._ Just like she knew it the galaxy ranger's appeared from the sides, but to her discomfort, she noticed that the pink ranger wasn't with them. _Something isn't right._ She thought. 

A cry came from a wall inside the area they left, but Liz felt herself freeze. _Oh no...it can't be.._ The feeling of danger came into her warning, giving a glance over to the fireman telling him, what she wanted in a moment. The man signal to another man, who were guiding five people out of the area and into a underground passage. It was a good thing that the planners of their group had insisted on secret routes. 

"Trinity...do you think the ranger's will be alright?" Hanna asked obviously to what was going on. When she turn to look at her friend when their was no response, she felt shocked when no one was there except for the fireman. "HEY! Where did she go?" 

The man behind the mask remain solid. "She is safe." Was all he muttered under his voice, his blue eyes twinkled a little from his mask. Alfred knew that his leader would be a pain, but hey what could he do. _Be safe Trini._ He thought to his old comrade. 

Liz breath felt desolated with her emotions. She could hear the voice in her head, without wasting time feeling her body shake, the cries came out more in desperate ways. _*MOMMY! HELP HELP MOMMY!!*_ The cries keep on coming as she ran back toward where the battle was at. 

_*Don't worry Tannen. I am coming.*_ She thought back to her so in trouble pet. 

~*~*~*~

Darkonda laughed in waves, when he saw all of the ranger's fall at the swipe of his sword. He started toward Zhane with a evil glint in his yellow colored eyes. "Your dead Silver Ranger." Crowing in victory, he raised his sword. "No Princess of Evil to save you or to stop me!!" _At last...one of my fouls will be DEAD!!_ He felt glee for once this ranger was dead he could kill the other inexperience ones, then he go find the former Princess of Evil and make her know who is master. "After I kill you. I will take your precious Karone, and I will make her beg...yes beg for her DEATH!" 

Rage came over Zhane in a matter of seconds, this monster was threating to do harm to the one woman that he had ever loved. This evil demon and his foul was threatening his best's friends little sister. Screaming out in a blood lust of rage, he ran right into Darkonda and punched him in the chest. "NOOOO!! You touch her you monster and I will make you pay." He felt his controll regaining back in a millisecond. If only Andros knew of all the control he has, he would be surprised. Everyone usually viewed Zhane as a man who was driven by instinct, what they don't know that he has great control over himself. He was no more serious then the poker face best friend of his, no more of the kidding Zhane. "You will die before I let you touch her, mark my words Darkonda..." His voice was seething with blackness. 

The Magna Defender blinked in surprised from behind his mask, when he saw the lava colored monster get thrown into the wall by one single punch. _OUCH!! That's got to hurt. I really don't want to p*ss off this guy, when he is on this emotional state._ A cry caught his attention, his head snapped into a direction and he sighed in relief, when he saw the rest of the ranger's coming into view. "What the hell took you guys so long?" Mike asked in a irritated voice, usually it didn't take much long for them to get alerted, but now they were so slow. 

"Sorry about that..." Maya managed to say, "We had to save Damon from getting jettison into space. _Well, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes._ She felt her body shiver at the sight of dead people on the floor and Damon bagging on the space docking airlock. 

Mike felt concern, "You okay man?" He asked the green ranger, but couldn't see any facial expressions due to the helmet. 

"What do you think man? I just always got spaced!!" Damon wasn't really happy with what happened. He had been trapped in the airlock for one week, with barely no food, he was lucky that his lunch box was with him. The bad thing was that thanks to the fire, the safety locks would have shoved him into space, for it was the protocol to seal down a sector in order to open the airlocks to put out the fire's. _Thank god for camrea's on the center of command area._

Kai didn't want to talk about what happened, "Come on lets get this creep." He was surprised when he saw a silver astro ranger punch the monster again. 

A cry came to his head and he felt shocked. _*MOMMY!! HELP!!!*_ From what he could tell the dragon didn't seem rather happy. 

_*Tannen?*_ Kai thought in disbelief. It was coming from the wreckage area, but he felt a blast seize his shoulder and yelp in pain. 

"KAI!" Leo cried out when he saw his friend go down. Running to help him he morphed into the red galaxy ranger flipping over and blocked another blast from a unknown source with his quasar saber. 

"DAMN YOU!" A familiar voice of Trakeena cried out in anger, appearing in a flash with a few sting winger's next to her. "You will pay red ranger!!" She yelled out as she signal for her sting winger's to attack. In a matter of seconds all of the ranger's were back to the fight. 

Liz felt heat in her mind and followed it to a debris area. "Tannen when I find you. You are going to be in so much trouble!!" She said out loud, not noticing some sting winger's near her. Digging into the debris, she searched for her child. 

_*MOMMY!!*_ She heard out loud and kept on digging. Tannen didn't like being trapped, though of course he was heavy then before and wasn't skinny enough to budge out of the crumple wall. All he wanted was some food, he was still hungry. 

A glow of red, blue, and green came into her sights in a matter of moments. "There you are!!" She gather the dragon in her arm and breath a sigh of relief, when she felt a prickling at the back of her nexk. "You know...you guys should stop sneaking up on me." Her voice dropped a octave lower as she turn around to glare at the sting wingers. 

The sting winger's look at her a little bit taken back. They didn't met a humanoid that didn't cower in front of them. They started to hiss angrily, when a large part of the debris hit them hard, crushing them into little pieces. "That was not polite..." The silver galaxy ranger's voice trailed off into a cold voice. 

Tannen nuzzled against her neck, he felt safe, and happy. That his mother was here with him, a big boom made them realize that they weren't alone again. The little dragon turn blue and green and look up at Liz in puzzlement. She smiled with a twitch on her lips, noticing the irony of the situation, for one it wasn't her dragon that cause a fire. "Tannen...it seems we have some work to do." She glanced at the large area where fire was brushing everywhere. The little dragon nodded his head in agreement, he quickly scrambled out of his terran mother's arms and quickly went in search for a coolant button to push with his tail. 

"YOU!!" She heard a voice yell at her that chilled her in a instance. Turning silently, her eyes met those of yellow. Zhane she noticed was busy fighting Sting Winger's off some of the ranger's. The monster of her nightmares, had somehow shoved a collapsed Magna Defender against the wall. 

Liz felt her eyes glazed a little and her fingers twitched, "Hello monster...it is good to see you back...again." Her voice held a smug tone to it, even though she didn't feel confident at this moment. 

"You managed to get away from me once girl, with that little quasar saber, but not again."Darkonda sneered, he brought his sword up. "But I will have it back...it belongs to me. Not some tramp like you." _Finally I get those powers, and I will be inviniciable, perhaps name the universe as my own name._ He felt giddy at the prospect. "Hand it over and I may let you have a quick death." 

The silver galaxy ranger narrow her eyes, "I think not...if you want it..come over and get it.." She quiped in a tone. Slipping her fingers onto the bands she yelled out, "GO GALACTIC!!" In a instance she morphed into the silver galaxy ranger. 

Darkonda felt the few drops of victory get into his blood streams. "Your mistake my little ranger..." He quickly took out a detonator and pressed a red button. "Have a nice blow out." He said with a smirk. 

"NO!" Kai felt his voice scream out in terror, feeling his heart freeze up once again. 

A lady in a leather suit quickly came out from a purple light and push Liz out of the way, and roll with her, the explosion was a millifraction from them. Liz could feel the heat on her body, as her suit quickly demorphed, she lay on her back in disorientation. A moan was heard next to her and she struggle to open her eyes. Her ears picked up a male voice screaming out in anger and a sudden cackle of laughter. "Are you alright?" She heard a voice next to her and her eyelids open to see the most bluest eyes she ever seen. 

"Hello you must be Karone..." Liz managed through a fits of cough, a burning sensation was on her right arm, slowly scanning the aream she saw that the affection of Zhane's love had blood trailing down the side of her face. She didn't hear a startle gasp in surprise from the girl. "Also I am fine...just a few scratches, but nothing I can't handle." She ignored the feeling of nauesation in the pitt of her stomach. 

Karone stared at the girl she saved in amazement, _how does she know me?_ Went through her mind in a flash, when she felt a glove on her arm. Shaking her head clear she looked up into gray eyes, filled with tears. 

"Thank god your safe!!" Zhane burst out with, he felt his emotions on the rampage, when he saw her. He hug her close to him, not caring what she said. _Karone is here....she is really here... But she put herself in danger, why is she here? But Karone is here._ His mind went through those thoughts in a flash as he demorphed, lifting her head gently, he kissed her with all the pent up frustration, loneliness, and passion. He heard her gasp startled into his mouth. He felt fingers trailing into his silver blonde hair, _*Oh god I miss you...I miss you so much*_ He projected to her, with his whole heart. 

The former princess felt tear's in her eyes when she look up at him. _He wants me.._ Were her thoughts in amazement. After all that she had put him through, he still wanted her. 

The silver astro ranger finally got a good look at her, a purple rose with silver veins in it glinted in her hair. He felt his heart beat more faster. _She kept it..._ He look at her in wonder, watching her blush under his careful scrutiny. 

"I miss you Zhane..." She said with all her heart, bitting her lips, as she felt him finger the comb in her hair. It was the only thing that he had given to her, though it was a comb she managed to make it into a hair sort of clip. Though it wasn't hair with a few tricks, but she was surprised to see a inscription on it that said 'With my love, Silver.' On it, of course she was on her away far from him, before she could turn around, but when she got back. Her brother told her, that Zhane disappeared. 

Zhane felt his eyes warm and he gather her in his arms, "I miss you...to Karone..." He felt her tremble in his arms, he felt a drop of something wet on his hand, glancing he noticed it was blood. Fear hit him in a blast, "Your...your...bleeding." He stuttered out. 

Raising her eyebrow at Zhane she chuckled, "Gee I didn't noticed that silver..." She felt giddy, the whole world seem to close to a end around them. She finally found him, though it did take her sometime, when she realized that he was who she belong to. _You think he realize that I can stand._

"Terra Venture to Insane..." The voice seem to penetrate into the couple's brains and they turn around to see Liz standing there holding up a medical kit. "Finally you wonder if you guys took a wrong turn on Andromeda." 

The former princess of evil looked puzzled at the girl and quiered, "Who is insane?" A chuckled burst from the girl who glanced pointedly at Zhane. 

Karone chuckled at the thought of it since she got the jokes. "I get it..." While she look at the suffering look from the silver astro ranger. "Umm once question...How do you know me?" She asked the girl once again. 

Smiling friendly at the girl in Zhane's arms, "Oh lets say...Zhane here...told me a few things about you." She then gave a pointed look at the silver astro ranger that said I told ya so. She then got busy clearing the cut on Karone's forehead with disinfectant. "Oh by the way thanks for saving my life.." 

A silly grin appeared on Karone's face, "Your welcome, umm..." 

Zhane started to but in, "Karone meet Liz, but you should call her Trinity when outside in the open." He saw his love look at him puzzled, _*It's onc of those secret identities things.* _He projected to her. 

_*Actually Zhane it is a job...since I have another life to live as.*_ She projected not caring about the shock look on Karone face. "Okay we got you fix up here as for the burns it will fade, just keep ice on it." She said with out thought. In a second the room started to flood with coolant putting out the fire. A second later a little dragon came running into the area. 

_*MOMMY!! I AM BACK!!*_ The childish voice screamed, making both Zhane, Karone, Liz wince. 

Karone look in shocked, "I thought dragons were all destroyed." _At least that is what my spell books told me._ She thought baffled. 

"Well it seems that theory is incorrect now." Zhane stated dryly. 

"Not so loud Tannen." Liz managed to say as the pounding came back to her heard and she felt naueous. She felt a gloved hand touch her shoulder, she look up groggily, "Kai.." She managed to say, standing up slowly, she felt her feet give way undernearth her. 

A few shouts were heard then nothing. 

~*~*~*~

Leo walk toward his room and check up on Kendrix, she had been feeling much better. Her progress was slow on her, he knew she hadn't been feeling well. Walking through the door he found a pink galaxy ranger on his couch reading a book. "Hey Leo." She said with a smile on her face. 

The red ranger smiled at her. "Are you feeling much better?" He asked quietly as he slid next to her on the couch. 

Blushing under his careful attentive glance, she nodded her heard. "Umm yes...I hope you don't mind, but I sort of used your kitchen to cook some soup." She figetted a little, somehow she felt well nervous at this point. For crying out she had spent the night in his room, he hadn't even taken advantage of her. In a funny way he was gentleman like, though she knew the gossip mill on Terra Venture would be running in a fast pace. 

"No it is alright. At least someone uses it." He didn't care if she burnt the pots of not, he would give her whatever she needed. "If you like, I could go out and bring more food in for you..." Leo said sincerely. 

Shaking her heard at his thoughtfulness, Kendrix smiled, "No, I am perfectly fine for now in the eating department." She managed through her voice. _Well perfect, in that area but I want his arms around me._ She thought, when ever she was near him, she felt wanton a little wild, nothing like the prim little Miss Morgan. That everyone on the space colony known her as. 

Leo licked his lips nervously, "Umm Kendrix, I just want you to know that you can stay here if you like." _Oh god I hope she doesn't think that this is a pick up line._ He thought for all he wanted was to make sure she was alright. 

"Thank you." The pink galaxy ranger said shyly, looking at her finger nails her lips curl a little in a funny thought. 

Cocking his head in curiousity, "What are you thinking about?" _I sure would like to be the reason why she was smiling about._ He thought a little jealously. 

"I just had a image of all of the guys wearing dresses and make up for a second." Kendrix's eyes were glimmering with mischief that Leo always loved about her. 

Leo shook his head, "I sincerely hope that doesn't happen. For that means I have to see my brother's hairy legs in stockings." He shiver at that thought in terror, which resulted in Kendrix bursting in laughter. _Yes, there is the Kendrix I will always love._ He thought fondly on that thought. 

~*~*~*~

A figure stood on a beach wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. "I love you, Silver." She whispered as she leaned up and kiss him. 

"And I love you too my little purple nimbus rose...thank you for coming back for me." He whispered against her lips. 

He heard a purr with sultry in her voice as she lean up more into him. "The pleasure was mine...." She said as she quickly kissed him more with all her hopes and dreams of him. 

"Finally they got together...." A voice was heard from a cliff over looking the figures on the ground locked in a embrace of love. 

A giggle was heard next to the voice. "Well you can't blame them for being slow. After all your the most slowest person I known. It sure took you a long time to even submit to me. After all you are the poker face master." 

"I am going to get you for that, just you wait!!" A giggle was heard as the response. 


End file.
